Dark is all that's left!
by nick7745
Summary: When the Light Burns away, Dark is all that's left! "You're all gonna BURN! OH I'll be the one to light it!" A Dark!Hermione fic, possibly Evil!Hermione, warning M-rated for strong language and graphic violence in future chapters. Takes place during 5th year Hogwarts, no Umbridge as DADA prof, AU, canon compliant till GoF, AD/RW/GW/MW/HP bashing. No pairings. Not a love story!
1. 1 Scorned

**A/N: Hello guys, welcome to my new story "****_Dark is all that's left!_****". **

**Welcome to another fic, it's obviously another Dark!Hermione fic. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. And she's been scorned pretty bad here. It'll not be a Harmony, and not a love story, probably gets darker as we go on. Hermione's pretty vindictive as such in canon, and I've tried to use that here, with a bit of OOC added to her for the fic. I'll see how it goes, as I haven't decided on the length. **

**I'm not a professional writer and hence, would request any feedback on how I fared. Please note, that I'll try to write short fics upon request. I'm really into Dark Hermione and Dark Harry based stories, and any inspirations and challenges would be welcome on that front. Ron Weasley is not one of my favorites, and so mostly it'll be having Ron bashing as a default. If you are his fan, then I'd suggest you don't read further. Without further ado, here's my first fic: Whispers in the Dark **

**Disclaimer: If I owned HP universe, I'd be posting twitter updates about my characters. Unfortunately, it's JK Rowling's to own and for me to write non-profit fanfics about it.**

**When the Light Burns away, Dark is all that's left!**

She woke up to the feeling of volcanic rocks against her face, a certain chill in the air, that reeked of saltiness and rotting fish. A feeling of dread filled her as she realised the temperature barrel down, she curled in on herself, wishing for the foul creatures to leave her alone. As they drew closer to her cell, she could hear howls down the corridor. No longer able to bear the memories, she clawed her face, wishing it to stop, and stop it did... A sudden calm enveloped her as she fell into darkness.

"Miss Granger, You are hereby summoned to a trial in front of the Wizengamot, for the cold blooded murder of a pureblood witch, Miss Luna Lovegood" replied a greasy voice wearing a lime green bowler's hat,"and since you are still a minor, use of veritaserum is not permitted. Albus, please proceed with your witnesses."

"Thank you Cornelius, it is with great sadness, I'm here to present this trial for , who was a pure and innocent soul that has left our world too far, too soon. I'd like to call upon Miss Ginevra Weasley to the witness chair" said Dumbledore with sigh, the twinkle in his eye left long ago, his face showing the years as the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Chief Warlock and Supreme Mugwump stood from his position.

Ginny stepped to the witness chair, a look of pure hatred and disdain crossing her face as Hermione noticed everyone in the intimidating courtroom had. The entire Weasley clan looked upon her as though she was the deranged Bella reincarnated. It took her a while to comprehend the situation, one moment she was getting ready for Hogsmeade weekend with Harry, the next she was lying besides a gruesomely tortured corpse of her starry-eyed friend Luna, aurors pointing their wands at her. It suddenly went dark as she was hit with another stupefy, and groggily ennervated sitting in shackles tied to the courtroom chair. Tears began to well up as she realized what had happened.

"Minister, there's a mistake. I'm innocent.. I..I didn't do anything, Luna was my friend.. Please, professor Dumbledore, I'm innocent!" she begged, and pleaded the courtroom as heads shook in disgust at her defiance. The aged headmaster sighed again, shook his head, but spoke with a fierce steel in his voice "Miss Granger, you were found torturing and giving a killing blow to Miss Lovegood near the third floor corridor by Miss Weasley, she was forced to stupefy you, before alerting the authorities, where we found you lying next to Miss Lovegood's corpse, and Priori Incantatem revealed that the last spell cast by your wand was Diffindo to the late Miss Lovegood's neck slitting her jugular vein in a fatal blow. We have also monitored Miss Weasley's wand and it showed the last spell being cast was 'Stupefy' to stun you."

He turned to the witness,"Miss Weasley, could you please corroborate the incident as you saw?" Sniffing slightly, "Yes professor, I was just going towards the Great Hall, when I heard muffled cries from the third floor. Just as I reached, I was horrified to see Hermione.." a tear escaped her eyes, as she wiped it,"..she was torturing poor Luna with a bone-breaker and before I could stop her, she cast a Diffindo on her. I cried and she turned towards me, so I just hit her with a Stupefy, and called on you and professor McGonagall.. I'm sorry I couldn't save Luna from that monster I thought was my friend!",she finished with a wail. "Thank you Miss Weasley, you have shown great courage like a true Gryffindor, you may proceed back to your family. Albus, from your statement and Miss Weasley's confession, it has become clear that Miss Granger here is a threat to society and guilty of taking a magical life, that too, of a gifted young witch such as Miss Lovegood. We cannot bring her back, but this Wizengamot will provide justice to her soul. I hereby call upon a vote, all those in favor of guilt charges on Miss Granger, please raise your hands", Minister Fudge finished. Almost all present members showed their hands sealing her fate to the world."Alright, those in favor of acquitting the charges, please raise your hands" None of the members took kindly to a pureblood witch getting killed, nonetheless by a muggleborn. It was hardly a surprise, that no one raised their hands in support.

All this while, Hermione was too shocked by Ginny's confession, her betrayal showing on her face as she smirked into her hands looking at Hermione, as Fudge called on the votes. Even Harry she found sitting at the top with Remus. He was disgusted with her, for loving a monster, a look of abhorrence covering his face as he sat through the trial. He couldn't believe his friend of 5 years and recent girlfriend had done such a heinous act.

"Please.. anyone.. listen to me.. I didn't do it.. I'm innocent. SHE'S LYING!, the BITCH is lying through her teeth. Harry! Harry, please listen to me I'M INNOCENT!" as she begged around the courtroom only for Harry to shake his head in disgust. The last of her hopes and innocence dwindling as she saw Harry's belief in her guilt. 'How could he. I saved his life Harry! Time and again I saved his sorry arse! I risked everything for him! Yet he doesn't believe me.' she mused as tears fell free from her eyes. Her life, her ambitions, her love.. all shattered in the blink of an eye! Something broke within her, and it wasn't her heart. Her heart was well and truly disintegrated for all she cared. Dread filled her as she'd never be able to meet her parents. What of them! What will they think of her, were they present? She looked around frantically and found none. She was brought out of her musings with the bang of a gavel as Fudge delivered the final judgement.

"Miss Granger, the Wizengamot, with a unanimous vote has found your guilty on the charges of Cold-blooded murder and torture of Miss Luna Lovegood. Since, you are still a minor, its not valid to give you the Dementors Kiss, however, due to the severity of your crimes, you will be placed in maximum security cells at Azkaban Island for two life terms. Also, since you are a muggleborn, in lieu of safeguarding the statute of Secrecy, the obliviator squad will wipe your family's memory of you tomorrow morning. The court is adjourned. Aurors, please take her, and snap her wand."

"NO.. NO, YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO ME.. I'LL KILL YOU.. YOU BITCH.. HELP ME! HELP ME SOMEONE, PLEASE! NOT MY WAND,PLEASE", she screamed her throat raw as she saw an Auror with pink hair bring in her wand and snap it in two as per the minister's order.

Another dark skinned auror along with the pink haired one, released her from the chair and held her in magical restraints. She couldn't retaliate as her body was still shackled. "I'll KILL you, All of you.. You're all gonna BURN! OH and I'll be the one to light it!" as she stuggled against the shackles, being dragged through the courtroom. The aurors stunned her, as she felt the darkness surround her.

She woke up with a start as the nightmare ended, only thing was, she realized it wasn't a nightmare but her desolate reality.

"The conniving bitch! She took everything from me! I'll kill her, kill them all. My parents! They won't remember my existence." she murmured to the cold walls. She resigned herself to her situation, hoping to last long enough to free herself someday. Not for love, not for vengeance, but to burn the world she once was a part of. It wasn't just her wand that was snapped that day, something else snapped too, her sanity!

**A/N: Please leave a review if you liked it, I'd really like to hear your views and any improvements I could have. As I said, I'm not a pro and only started writing as a hobby. So I'd love to get new ideas, and feedback on my content.**

**Cheers!**


	2. 2 A cold day in Hell

**A/N: Hello guys, welcome to the 2nd chapter of "****_Dark is all that's left!_****".**

**Please pardon me for sporadic updates, I'm basically preparing for interviews, and so its really difficult to concentrate on the fic. Although, I'll make a solemn vow to finish this fic as soon as I can, and not abandon it unless the Veil claims my soul.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned HP universe, I'd be posting twitter updates about my characters. Unfortunately, it's JK Rowling's to own and for me to write non-profit fanfics about it.**

**Chapter Warnings: Graphic Torture and strong language. Reader discretion advised.**

**When the Light Burns away, Dark is all that's left!**

20th June 1996

8 months later, the cell doors next to Hermione's creaked open, the aurors shoved in a regal man with platinum blond hair covered in prison garb and prison runes. Lucius couldn't really comprehend how his life came to this stage, a wealthy pureblood Lord being treated like dirt. There was really one answer, who was responsible for his fall from the Dark Lord's good graces, Harry James Potter, the bane of his existence. If it wasn't for him and his bunch of misfits, the prophecy would have reached his Lord. He might have thought, with them sidelining their precious little Mudblood, there'd be no one to guide and help Potter, but the old Albus many-freaking-names Dumbledore still held lot of influence. Speaking of the mudblood, the Light really must be out of their minds if they thought she's capable of murder, let alone murder and torture of that lunatic's daughter none-the-less. Ah well, one less nuisance for the Dark Lord to handle.

The air turned colder as he was brought out of his musings, as a raspy feminine howl pierced his ears. His own body started trembling with fear and torturous memories coming to his fore, as he turned his Occlumency to the max, however, dementors effects are really not much for occlumency shields. He curled up to a fetal position as he wished it to stop. It didn't really make it easy with the excruciatingly loud and blood-curdling howls from the cell next to his own.

Once the dementor guards passed by, his body started to relax after a while. After all, there's no chocolate in Azkaban to help ease dementor after-effects. He could hear the mutterings of the prisoner next door, and it didn't really take much to realize that it was the same Mudblood Granger, he was thinking about. What happened to her, the last Lucius could remember of her, was the day of the trial, 9th October 1995, he saw her vicious and apathetic like a caged animal. She really couldn't have been sane this long with the dementors around. There wasn't anything to lose, as he was sentenced to life-imprisonment, though he knew for certain, the Dark Lord will free him, when He considers him punished enough. The only worrying thought was for his only heir and wife. He wished the Dark Lord wouldn't punish them for his transgressions.

With nothing to lose, he tried to have a conversation with the witch next door. Mudblood or not, it's important to have someone to converse with, to keep oneself sane.

"Miss Granger, is it?" asked the platinum blonde, with an air of superiority. "Who is it? Come to gloat, have you?" replied a raspy voice, torn due to the rough living conditions and all the 8 months of torture at the hands of dementors.

"I'm surprised you don't remember me Miss Granger, however, it might be the cause of your unfortunate birth. And unfortunate as it is, I'm in the cell next to you, if you can comprehend that!"

"MALFOY! Ha! I'm not insane, nor have I lost my mind. I won't until I burn your world!" replied the witch in a dry raspy voice. "So, come to give me company have you! Your Dark Lord left you to the wolves, is it!"

"Good luck with that you mudblood, although, it's a pleasure to tell you, your precious boyfriend has left you for a ginger head blood-traitor. The Dark Lord will free me when he sees fit, as for you, whom do you have!"

"I'll fucking KILL her and her entire brood! You and your Dark Lord just keep planning, I'll show what I can do. I will destroy everything that comes in my way, I'll have my vengeance, one way or another!"

"SHUT UP! you filthy creature!", interrupted the on-duty Auror sending an overpowered stinging hex at the witch inside "God, why do I get to babysit these insane twits." The said witch just screamed until exhaustion as her scars dripped blood. Her own self-inflicted wounds and the volcanic stone floor never really let them heal completely.

14th July 1997

A year later, spending almost 2 years trapped inside the dreary prison, things had become better since Fudge had been ousted, partially because dementors fled to the Dark Lord's side. Now the prison being guarded by 1 Warden and 10 junior level Aurors. The food was still shit, and the aurors had their regular dose of fun occasionally heckling one of the prisoners. It was a particularly stormy night and one of the boats ferrying between the mainland and Azkaban had taken shelter at the island dock, though no one dared stay out in such weather. All of a sudden, few pops saw 13 people in Death-Eater robes and mask on the island. Amidst the roaring thunder and pouring storm, the death eaters attacked the prison and easily killed and immobilized the guards. The cell doors were blasted off for all the captured Death Eaters. Lucius, Dolohov, Crabbe, Lestrange brothers and six other Death Eaters rushed to their comrades, and left taking port-keys to the safety of the Dark Lord's lair. None really noticed the walls to Malfoy's adjacent cell had been destroyed enough to push open the cell.

She pushed open the doors with what residual strength she had, and almost sneaked outside, till one of the junior Auror came to consciousness. "Halt!" warned the Auror as he pointed his wand at the witch, "Put your hands behind your head and kneel!" Hermione complied as she groggily knelt on the hard stone. The Auror naive enough to not cast an incarcerous, moved towards Hermione, as he looked around the destroyed prison gates. As he reached her proximity, Hermione bashed his wand arm with the sharp rock she held concealed behind. As the Auror lost his wand, Hermione lunged at him to pin him to the ground. Before he could react, she bashed his head with the rock again with all her strength. An almost feral look crossed her crazed eyes, the sight of blood awakening something primal inside her. "Oh yes! Now I know how it feels to hold a life at ransom. You shouldn't have bothered! But no worries, I'll end your misery!" spoke Hermione for the first time since weeks. She grabbed his wand lying nearby. "You know, I made a vow the day of my trial. It's not nice to leave it unfulfilled!" mused the witch as she leaned near the injured Auror's body, who was screaming with pain and begging mercy from the crazed witch. "Be Proud Auror, you'll be the first at my attempt to fulfill it, and your savior would be last!" she finished the last part with a sneer worthy of Malfoys, then casting a saccharine sweet smile, that appeared hauntingly eerie on her scarred face. "Good-bye! _INCENDIO_!", she watched with manic glee as the fire engulfed the young Auror, as he begged for mercy, help and death. Only after the Auror's scream stopped did she leave the prison gates and towards the mainland, on the abandoned boat she found at the docks.

_**It was indeed a cold day in Hell, as the fire found a new master in the living world, and a promise of souls innocent and guilty alike.**_


	3. 3 Burnt Fudge

**A/N: Hello guys, welcome to the 3rd chapter of "Dark is all that's left!".**

**Please pardon me for sporadic updates, I'm basically preparing for interviews, and so its really difficult to concentrate on the fic.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the HP universe, if I did, there'd be no Weasels at the end, and we'd live happily ever after. **

**Chapter Warnings: Graphic Torture and strong language. Reader discretion advised. Although you really should expect this from now on. **

**Expect a death or two each chapter, although I don't promise anything, my Hermione will kill without remorse, torture without regrets. You really can't expect a sane person after a stint at Azkaban. Considering she was broken first, and then sent to disintegrate in Azkaban, add to the fact she was a minor. But enough already, let's get on where we left last time.**

HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG

Later that night..

Somewhere near the coast of Northumberland, under the stormy sky, a rickety old boat crashed ashore. A dishevelled woman crept out and into the surrounding village. 'Ah! not much changed while I was away I guess' mused as she used her muggle upbringing to blend into the crowd.

HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG

27th July, 1997

Harry is transferred from Privet drive to the order stronghold of 12, Grimmauld Place. Dumbledore's presence allowed the task to be completed without casualties, though a battle did break out before the Death Eaters retreated. Fudge had been replaced by Rufus Scrimgeour, who earlier headed the Auror office, was not a buffoon by any standards. He understood the gravity of the breakout and it's effects. So, it was decided to keep the news under wraps, which meant Hermione had a much easier time hiding in plain sight. A wand really is all you need if you're as competent as the brightest witch of her age, and confunding muggles and wizards into giving up their cash helped her immensely. An insane witch is dangerous, but a smart and slightly insane one, that's how Psychopaths and Serial Killers are born.

Hermione knew she needs to be lethal and ruthless for her vengeance. However, her incomplete education at Hogwarts wouldn't help her anyway. Dark Arts and arcane fields of magic are the only ways, she can fulfill her vow, which is what led her perusing through Knockturn Alley for contraband study material. As she started reading up on them, realized that she had a knack of performing darker spells and had good control over them inspite of the wand not being hers. She needed a better wand, but that's for another time. Learning spells was all fine but practicing mind arts was something she found difficult due to a lack of practice subject. However, the opportunity soon presented itself as she found the tainted ex-minister drunk and slightly tipsy exiting the White Wyvern on a deserted night. It didn't take long for her to stun the portly old wizard and apparate back to her safe house, which was basically an abandoned acid factory at the very edge of muggle London. It still held many tanks with active, corrosive acids, over one of which hung the ex-minister.

"_Ennervate_!" replied Hermione, as the minister opened his eyes groggily to the acrid smell of foul vapors rising from the bubbling liquid below him. Frantically looking around he realized the source of his bondage, the very witch he sentenced to life a few years ago, though her face appeared hauntingly hollow due to the steady malnutrition at the volcanic island. Gone were the pastel shades she wore at Hogwarts, replaced by a set of brown robes slightly worn, muggle boots and a pair of dark shirt and slacks. The most striking feature being the myriad of scars running down her face healed haphzardly by her magic. Fear crept along his spine as he began contemplating his fate and situation.

"Hello Minister!" Hermione spoke with saccharine sweet voice,"Pardon me, but I found you inebriated in Knockturn Alley. You know it's not nice staying outside so late, right. Who knows what Monster lurks in those shadows", her eyes shone with malice as she finished her statement.

"L..look Ms Granger, I.. I'm not the minister anymore.. please, it wasn't my fault. The Wizengamot found you guilty. Please leave me, I swear to Merlin, I won't tell anyone." stuttered Fudge as Hermione twirled his wand in her hands.

"You know I don't really care, right? I brought you here cause, I need practice. Come on Fudge, I'm just a student, I mean no harm. Look I won't even use an unforgiveable. You'll help me, right? No? Oh! I guess I'll go ahead without permission then. Let's see, ah! here's the book. Ookay! ready now, _LEGILLIMENS_!" spoke the incantation, as she pointed her wand and looked into his eyes, as she ripped into his mind, gathering information, learning his secrets as his face began sweating due to her force. Half an hour later she exited his mind with all the info he could provide, his face drooling as he lost consciousness due to sheer exhaustion.

An hour later he woke up with a start,"Wakey, Wakey Fudge!" crooned Hermione as if talking to a child, "Sorry, you passed out during my practice. Thanks so much for that! and the information. I really thought why didn't Harry show up at Diagon Alley so far. Now I know, thanks to you. So he's at Order Headquarters, I wonder why Bumbledork told _you_, but never mind. I've played enough with you, so I'll let you go.."

"Th..Thank you, thank you Ms Granger, I..I..I'll not speak of this to anyone, thank you for sparing me. Could you please get me down, this strange liquid and smell is burning my senses." grovelled Fudge as Hermione spoke again as if scolding a petulant child.

"Oh Fudge! Didn't your parents say its rude to interrupt others while speaking, especially a beautiful Witch! Huh! Well speaking of parents, I saw something that shouldn't have happened, you naughty naughty guy. Apparently someone leaked my parents' address before the obliviators went. And something about stoning them to death." her eyes glinted dangerously and the same crazed look crossed her face as she continued,"Oh you have lost your 'Get out of Jail free!' card. Tell the gate-keeper to hold the gates open, I'll be sending a lot many people over! Don't worry, I won't use the Avada, not my style. Infact, I won't even use a spell for you, you worthless scum."

"Ms Granger, please, I..it was Umbridge. My Undersecretary! Please spare me! I beg you, please have mercy!" begged the ex-minister as he watched in horror, Hermione moving towards a lever of sorts that started lowering him towards the foul liquid. His eyes began burning from the vapors as he screamed for mercy.

"Bye Fudge! I told you, I won't use a spell, but I never promised anything about Sulphuric Acid." crooned Hermione,"and the best part is it burns through skin, bones and flesh alike, there'd be nothing left of you soon. Oh wait! I have an idea!"

Hermione cast the bubble head charm on his body as it was about to touch the liquid and kept lowering him until he was submerged and only protected by the magical bubble separating his imminent and excruciating death.

"I still have a few hours to kill, so maybe I might as well enjoy the show. Wait! I'll get my lunch! Haven't seen a good show in quite a while!" as she got up and took a sandwich and a beer. "Right! that's better! Wondering what'll happen? Oh shut up with your begging, its pretty annoying already. Here, let the show begin" finished Hermione as she magically punctured two holes for the acid to seep in. She watched Fudge get dissolved slowly, painfully into nothing but burnt black goo.

**'One down.. a lot more to go'**

HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG

**A/N: I know, it was a bit OTT, but that's how I believe her state of mind would be. Feel free to disagree, though, this is how I envision her. The way Fudge met his maker, was particularly cruel, and inspired from few Indian movies, where the Hero doesn't end up inside the acid, so I gave the acid tank its 15 minutes of fame. It's somewhat similar to Breaking Bad, but Sulphuric Acid works so much better than Hydrofluoric Acid.**

**Please review guys, I'm as hungry for reviews as a Hungry Hippo is for those colorful marbles. **

**Until next time!**

**Cheers!**


	4. Ilford

**A/N: Hello guys, welcome to the 4th chapter of "Dark is all that's left!".**

**Please pardon me for sporadic updates, I'm basically preparing for interviews, and so it's really difficult to concentrate on the fic.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the HP universe, if I did, there'd be no Weasels at the end, and we'd live happily ever after.**

**Chapter Warnings: Graphic Torture and strong language. Reader discretion advised. Although you really should expect this from now on.**

**Notes at the end of the chapter.**

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

31st July, 1997

Harry woke up from a dream of Voldemort searching for Gregorovich and realized that the trace is removed. He uses his wand to get his glasses,"Accio Glasses", he spoke the incantation. His mind went on to his surroundings, as he realized he was at Grimmauld Place. As he went down the stairs, he could hear Molly hustling about in the kitchen. As he reached the library, he saw a bunch of packed presents lying near the armchair he'd become quite accustomed to using. He opened every present, there was an old watch from Molly, a collection set of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes from the twins, an enchanted Razor from Bill and Fleur, chocolates from Delacours and a note from Ginny promising a surprise for later signed with a red lip mark. A childish grin formed across his face as he considered the possibilities of what his girlfriend might have planned. He was brought out of his musings when an ordinary post owl tapped at his windows. The owl dropped a parcel that looked suspiciously like a book, not heavy or leather bound like most wizarding books though. He cast a few diagnostic charms to see if it was cursed or worse, a portkey like the one he used unwittingly during the Triwizard tournament. Once he was satisfied of its safety, he removed the wrapping paper to uncover a muggle novel.

"Julius Ceaser? Why would anyone send me a muggle book" mused Harry, "I don't really have any muggle friends! Could it be.." His words hung in air as a generic birthday card fell out of it. He opened the card with trepidation as he saw a familiar elegant scrawl that was a bit shaky but recognizable all the same.

'Et tu, Brute?' was all that was written, unsigned. It was proof enough just who had wished him birthday. It brought back memories of disgust and utter loathing to his face, his earlier happy mood forgotten. He'd known of Hermione's escape, though he really wished she were kissed by dementors instead of the imprisonment. If anyone deserved it more than his Godfather, it was her. That's when he realized, she had risked her safety to save his Godfather once, wonder what changed her into the monster she became. Dumbledore had told him to be wary of his former friend as she had escaped Azkaban, and likely joined the Death Eaters if they helped her escape. It soured his mood even more to think of her as a potential Death Eater, the next time he meets her, she might not get any sympathy from him, only hexes and curses.

Same Day…

Today was his birthday, and she wasn't heartless enough to not send a gift. Vengeance and murder aside, somethings must be done for old time's sake. What better way to let him know, how she felt about Harry. His betrayal hurt the most, and she was sure to make him suffer bit-by-bit. She'll take away the family he so yearned one-by-one until he's alone like her. Then, only then, will she grace him with a death, albeit not a quick one. Afterall, didn't someone say, 'Death is not a punishment, it's an escape'. "Oh dear Harry! such promise, such talent! Pity, it won't last long. Or maybe it would... long enough to burn you... long enough to hurt... enough to end it all?" Hermione mused as she held the only photo she had with him hugging her, during the first task of the Triwizard from the Prophet. She ran her fingers over her unblemished image in the photo, as she looked away into the puddle next to her reflecting her marred face, her hollow eyes, tears welled up that brought something reminiscent of her sanity to her face. It was gone as soon as it came, the life she could have had will never be. There was simply no happily ever after. Her parents, she couldn't find their graves, Fudge didn't have any information of it, seems a visit is due, with a certain pink toad faced bitch... Umbridge!

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

10th September, 1997

Dolores Jane Umbridge, former Senior Undersecretary to the ex-Minister of Magic, really thought her fall from grace couldn't be any lower than what it had become after Fudge lost office. Yet, here she finds herself shackled hands and legs, spread in an X, bound like animals in a non-descript rundown building of sorts. Acrid smell of rotting metal and bubbling liquid assaulting her senses. She stood out in her surroundings like a horrid blotch of pink. She tried to howl and scream, but no words left her, nothing but muffled noise from her gagged mouth. She could see a couple of runic circles from the edge of her eyesight, however, the circle was faded and burnt out.

"Hello, madam Undersecretary!" sarcastic sweetness dripped from her mouth as Hermione addressed the pink toad. For the first time Umbridge noticed the deranged witch in black dragon-hide robes. However, she couldn't identify her assailant, unkempt brunette hair, face with faded scars but one thing unnerved her were the glowing amethyst eyes. It was unnerving to see a feral look as if a predator eyes her prey.

"Oh! Pardon me my etiquettes, I've spent quite a while in Azkaban. Let me welcome you to my humble abode! " said Hermione as she burst in to a cackling laugh. "Still didn't recognize me? Hermione, and Granger! Do these names ring a bell?"

Realization dawned as Umbridge struggled against the shackles and her heart went cold with the imminent threat in front of her. There really was no way she could leave this hovel alive.

"Ah! so you do recognize me. Well it's not my fault, you really need to upgrade your prison facilities. The food is just awful, and the water doesn't work." replied in her usual saccharine voice. "I certainly don't look like it now, do I? Ever since my early release, I've been eating well and a few rituals here, a few blood sacrifices there, and you know, I'm as good as new. My eyes though, aah, I do miss the usual chocolate brown color, though I guess the new one is a side-effect of the rituals. You want to see a trick, here..." as she waved her palm towards an iron beam lying nearby, purple light hit the beam as corrosive liquid bubbled out of the iron beam melting it from the inside where the curse struck it. "Neat, isn't it? I don't need a wand anymore. Out of curiosity, do you still hold the broken pieces? Thought of giving it a proper burial. Which reminds me..." kicking her chair, she moved towards the bound witch and in a flash, she was inches from the toad's face. Her dark nails digging into her skin as she jerked her face towards her. "Tell me BITCH! What did you do to my parents?" spoke Hermione in an eerily cold voice, as she wandlessly removed the gag from Umbridge's mouth.

"You..you filthy MUDBLOOD, you'll get the dementors kiss for this. I'm a reputed employee of the Ministry of Magic. You'll never get away with it." babbled Umbridge as her face contorted with rage at being manhandled by a muggleborn filthy creature. "Beeeep! Wrong answer! You lose! Now, you get a penalty, and then we continue the game." She backed away from Umbridge with a manic grin as she conjured a bubblehead on her toes and then another, slightly bigger, over it. "Curious? Wait a sec.." as she wandlessly filled the space between the bubbles with the same purple acid.

"Now, for every wrong answer I'll burst your bubble" finished Hermione with a cackle, "and you're already due your first penalty. So here goes" With the snap of her finger, the inner bubble burst and the corrosive liquid met flesh and blood as the pink toad howled with pain, Hermione's eyes glowed brightly in the poorly lit factory. The acid burnt through her toe and spread around the floor, with the snap of her fingers the acid was vanished.

"One little toe gone, 9 more to go" replied Hermione in a sweet voice as if talking to a toddler. "Now, on to next question for two great toes, where are their bodies? Your time starts now"

"No.. NO please STOP it. I'm sorry.." sobbed Umbridge still hurting from the assault.

"Tick! Tock! Tick! Tock! goes the clock! Time's running out Madam Umbridge" in a sing-song voice mocked Hermione. "Ilford! Ilford.. Animal Cemetery.. Please please stop it.. I beg of you.. It was Fudge, not me.." screamed Umbridge as two more bubbles burst and burnt her flesh and blood.

Hermione became eerily silent at her confession, as her body trembled with rage and magic, her hair began to crackle with sparks the color of her eyes. "You filthy waste of space. HOW DARE YOU! How dare you do this to my parents. Fudge is already dead, and dead don't lie UMBITCH! LEGILLIMENS.." She ripped her brain apart as she rummaged to find the location her parents' graves, and any useful information. By the time she was done, Umbridge was nothing but a drooling mess.

Around 1 am, Ilford (East of London)

A black wisp of smoke materialized in the graveyard, a witch with dark robes stepped around the graves towards the north ends of the cemetery followed by a levitated body bag. She reached a gravestone marked, 'D.E.G, Rabid dogs put down for the Greater good' Her eyes burned with rage as she re-read the marker. Unable to bear such insult to her mother and father's memory, she blasted the marker away with a reducto. She removed the soil and 6 feet under, she found the decomposing bodies of her parents wrapped together. Unshed tears fell from her eyes as she moved their bodies out and into another bodybag and placed a stasis charm on it. The other body bag was vanished, and its occupant dropped unceremoniously into the freshly emptied pit.

"Ennervate!" as the exhausted former Undersecretary opened her eyes to find herself in a pit. "Recognize this place, UMBITCH, it'll be your final resting place though, and don't worry I won't kill you! You know, YOU are a flea-bitten rabid mongrel, Dan and Emma Granger were innocent and upstanding human beings far more than you or your PUREBLOOD society can think of being. Farewell!" With a final word, she encompassed her body in a bubble and with another wave of her hand it started filling with flesh eating slugs, horrible screams and screeches could be heard as the grave was being refilled with soil. Finally, Hermione placed a marker stone and apparated out with her parents' last remains to give them a proper burial.

The caretaker of the cemetery found a new grave marked in place of the old one and shocked to find it's markings.

_**'Here lies **_

_**the filthy remains of **_

_**Dolores Jane Umbridge **_

_**Rabid Bitch, worthless toad and a worthless piece of shit'**_

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

**A/N: I know, I know. There's a lot of swearing, and lot of torture. One might think bubblehead is her favorite charm, with the way she's throwing it around. Although you must admit it does have a certain charm, as if watching a fish play around in a bowl, albeit, Hermione uses it for torture and personal viewing pleasure.**

**'Et Tu, Brute?'(You too, Brutus?) It's a reference notable in William Shakespeare's play Julius Caesar (and book of same name), where it is spoken by the Roman dictator Julius Caesar to his friend Marcus Junius Brutus at the moment of Caesar's assassination. It's a reference to Hermione considering Harry as the backstabbing friend Brutus.**

**As per my timeline, Sirius still dies at the battle of Department of Mysteries, Dumbledore is alive and hunting horcruxes with Harry, hence, Harry will remain at Hogwarts for his final year and Rufus Scrimgeour and Amelia Bones are alive as well. The rituals Hermione performed gave her few extra abilities, and they were dark in nature as implied earlier. Knockturn Alley is a paradise for getting anything and everything illegal and dark. It would really be unlike Hermione if she didn't peruse the buffet of knowledge so to say with her having no qualms about morality. **

**PS: Please review if you liked it, or if you didn't. Also, I'd like for you to tell me what you would write on the Pink Toad's Grave marker.**

**I'll see you next time with a new chapter.**

**Cheers!**


	5. Diagon Alley

**A/N: Hello guys, welcome to the 5th chapter of "Dark is all that's left!".**

**Interviews done, so I'm in a particularly happy mood, although how long that lasts are really something I don't know.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the HP universe, if I did, there'd be no Weasels at the end, and we'd live happily ever after.**

**Chapter Warnings: Graphic Torture and strong language. Reader discretion advised. Although you really should expect this from now on.**

**Notes at the end of the chapter.**

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

Later that night

In a wisp of black smoke, the dark with apparated to the eastern cliffs of Dover. Transfiguring few pieces of rocks into a pyre, she cremated the remains of her parents. She sat there watching the fire rise and fall, burning away bit by bit, until there was nothing but smoking embers and ashes. Only upon the first rays of the morning did she look away from the ashes, eyes puffed and red due to exhaustion. This was the final thread that tied her to her happy old life. The fire burnt it off and now she would shed no more tears. The only ones who deserved her tears, her mourning, have been put to rest, honorably this time. With a wave of her palm the ashes rose up and let it fill up a small wooden urn. She dug a deep pit and buried the urn. A stone marker placed at the head of the pit, she carved a family of 3 otters. With a final look, she warded the place to repel muggles and other wizards, and disapparated back leaving behind a bouquet of Daisy and White Carnations at the foot of the marker stone.

11th September, 1997

It was a fairly slow evening in Diagon Alley with very few people bustling around considering it was mid-week and hardly any children around with Hogwarts already in-session. Around 8PM, 3 hooded cloaks entered Diagon Alley from where Knockturn Alley begins and started vandalizing the property and stores. Pandemonium ensued as bystanders panicked and tried to rush towards safety. Another hooded figure watched the attack from the shadows, as a few wizards decided to fight back. However, light curses and hexes could only do so much as slow them down. The Death eaters had no qualms using darker and potentially fatal curses. Once, the death eaters were sure they had inflicted enough damage and left few people injured and unconscious, they fled towards Knockturn Alley. A wizard with ginger hair and blood-soaked robes followed and before the last of the death eater could apparate, hit him with a stunner. Unaware of the other presence, he limped towards the fallen death eater only to be stunned and incarcerated. The hooded figure stepped out of the shadows, picked the fallen wand whose handle resembled a pine cone.

"Interesting! Let's see if it can do some real magic." a deep muffled voice that belonged to a female muttered as she twirled the wand around. Handing both the fallen wizards the ends of a rope lying about, she created a portkey to her safe house, "PORTUS!", The rope glowed blue for a moment and with another wave of the wand she activated the portkey that whisked both of her prisoners away. Putting on a silver mask and disguising her voice, she went back to Diagon Alley's entrance.

"Now, I'll show you what real carnage means!" she spoke aloud as few wizards picking up the injured looked at her resembling a version of Death eater.

"FIENDFYRE!" she roared, as a semi-sentient beast of fire shot towards the alley blazing through anything and everything in its way. Within minutes the entire alley was burning with the dark fire as it molded from a serpent of sorts to a lion. Most people fled through the Leaky Cauldron, as she made her exit and apparated to her safe house. Shortly after, members of the Order apparated to the scene along with a furious Dumbledore who used his elder wand to contain and douse the cursed fire before it reached Ollivanders. All the members helped the injured and rushed the wounded to St. Mungo's for healing. Those that died had no way to identify as the cursed fire engulfed them completely leaving behind nothing but ashes. The auror with pink hair and the newest member of the Order found singed remains of a wand at the entrance to Knockturn Alley.

Having doused the fire and investigated the damage, Dumbledore moved towards the auror, "Miss Tonks, did you find anything of the perpetrators?" The auror sighed, "Sadly, no, all we know is 3 masked Death eaters entered the alley, vandalized few stores and hexed few people and left. Although, few moments later another entered, and used a dark curse to burn the alley. A few speculate that it could be Bellatrix, although they say it was a garbled voice and nothing, but a silver mask was visible."

"Miss Tonks, Fred Weasley was taken. I presume he went after them into Knockturn alley where he was likely captured. The wand that you hold belongs to young Mr. Weasley. It could have been to retaliate against the Death eaters for injuring his twin brother. You better inform Amelia about the attack. Remus will let you know about the next meeting. I have to inform Arthur and Molly about this."

11.30PM, Hogwarts

Everyone was gathered in the Great Hall waiting to be addressed by the Headmaster, with professors Flitwick, Sprout and Headmistress McGonagall standing solemnly at the head table. As the doors to the Hall swung open, the headmaster strode in followed by a grave looking Snape. The headmaster approached the lectern and called for silence, "Students! A terrible tragedy has struck the wizarding world. This evening, there was an attack on Diagon Alley by Death Eaters. Many shops were burnt, few people injured, and few others lost their lives. Classes for the week have been cancelled. Students whose family members were injured or lost their lives are allowed to return home. You shall be contacted by your respective heads. You may now return to your dorms. Prefects!"

Once the announcement was done, the prefects began leading their houses back to the common rooms. "Harry, Mister Weasley and Miss Weasley, please come to my office." requested the old headmaster. Few moments later, all 3 students stood in front of the gargoyle protecting the office along with the headmistress. "Sugar Quills!" the headmistress spoke the password with a slight distaste and frown. They entered the office and were immediately met with bone crushing hugs from the overbearing cow Molly Weasley. Arthur hung back with his head bowed in mourning for his twin kids, as one battled his life at St. Mungo's and the other captured likely by the dark side.

"Ron, Ginny, George has been injured heavily in the attack on Diagon alley, and the Death eaters have captured Fred" spoke Molly as sent a pointed glare at the dark-haired DADA professor. Snape bit back a retort as Dumbledore interrupted "And we have decided to give you 3 the week off to spend some time with family. It's dark times these, you may want to visit young Mr. Weasley at the hospital. We will do our very best to locate Fred. Severus hasn't received any information regarding a capture, although he did find out that Avery was missing return from the Diagon Alley attack. It's very possible that Avery has taken Fred."

"Professor! Is it really that Snape is working for the light? He could have informed about the attack and saved lives. Yet, he's no useful, I bet he's spying our details to Voldemort." spoke Harry for the first time since the announcement. But before he could continue, the headmistress chastised Harry,"Mr. Potter that will be 5 points from Gryffindor for showing lack of respect to a staff and another teacher." "I'm sorry professor, but this could have been avoided, It's HIS bloody fault that Fred was captured" retorted Harry. "You insolent little Brat! I knew you were worse than your bloody father! Arrogant pompous little prick!" lashed out Snape as his voice grew with each word. However, before things got messy, Dumbledore intervened, "Enough! Severus! Harry, I can assure you Severus is and has always been working for the light! I won't divulge his reasons, but trust an old man for his judgement, please. Now, Arthur, why don't we call it a night. You can use the floo in my office."

"Yes, Of course Albus. Children, come along, Molly you go first, I come up the rear." spoke the Weasley patriarch as he got up from his chair. Molly nodded and vanished into green flames at the fireplace, followed by Ron and Ginny. Harry turned around to speak with Dumbledore "But, professor! What about our little expeditions?" With a twinkle in his eyes, the old man replied "It's almost done, we just have two more outings, once you're back we can talk. Now, take care Harry"

With a look around the office, Harry turned around and went through the flames to The Burrow, followed by Arthur.

"Now, children we'll visit George tomorrow morning, so why don't you rest a bit. Molly has your rooms ready as usual. Good Night, then!" instructed Arthur as he missed the worried look on Ginny's face ever since she learnt of the Death Eater escape.

It wasn't the death eaters that worried her more than the extra prisoner that they freed. 'Why couldn't they just leave the Mudblood back! Anyways, Harry's mine now completely, and Granger has a Dementor's Kiss on Sight order.' mused Ginny in her thoughts as the worried frown upturned into a smirk. She had won and had nothing to worry, afterall what could a now half deranged witch do with an incomplete education. In a fit of anger, she had tortured Luna, used multiple bone-breaker curses, but it all turned in her favor, as the airy head Loony Lovegood couldn't stop admiring the beautiful couple that Harry and Hermione would make, it was all too much for Ginny to see her potential husband and gold mine slipping away into the prim and perfect Hermione's claws. Once she realized that she had tortured her it was necessary to remove Loony and what perfect opportunity, as Hermione was skipping down the stairs as the stairs turned towards the 3rd floor. She hid in an alcove and screamed for help. As a prefect, Hermione had to respond, and reached the end of the corridor, where she saw Luna's unconscious and tortured body. Just as she bent down, unaware of the presence behind her, a stunner hit her in the back. Ginny picked the fallen wand and used it to fire a Diffindo at Luna's neck. Although she knew it was wrong to take a life, she couldn't let her dreams be shattered because of a Muggleborn upstart. And then it was her life or Luna's, she chose her own, so Luna had to go, if it took Hermione out of the equation, all the better. She placed the wand back and then ran back to McGonagall with her sob story. And then everything fell into place. Slowly, comforting Harry and poisoning his mind against her, she clawed her way into his affections and pretty much secured the title of Lady Potter for herself.

Indeed, life was turning up good but these rotten death eaters had to ruin everything for her. Broke out her nemesis, injured and took her brothers. Harry did say she might have been recruited by old snake face. Maybe it's her coming after them? Maybe not, HE hates mudbloods too, why would he recruit her. No one's seen her since, maybe she was tortured and fed to old snake face's snake. Yes, that was likely true. It might not be so bad afterall. She finished her musings as she went to bed with happier thoughts of becoming the Lady Potter, unaware of the fates she condemned her family, herself and possibly the entire wizarding world.

**A/N: This chapter probably wasn't much in terms of torture or gore, but it was an important one to take the story forward. Hope you like it, I'd love to hear if you felt it had something good or lacking. Please read and review.**

**Also, the expedition Harry mentions is the horcrux hunt and there are 2 remaining currently, Hufflepuff's cup and the snake. Harry isn't a horcrux in this fic and so he won't need to sacrifice himself to the Dark Lord. **

**If you have any dark fic ideas you want me to explore, please drop a PM, I always try to respond within a day max. **

**Cheers!**


	6. Return to The Burrow

**A/N: Hello guys, welcome to the 6th chapter of "Dark is all that's left!".**

**Interviews done, so I'm in a particularly happy mood, although how long that lasts, is really something I don't know.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the HP universe, if I did, there'd be no Weasels at the end, and we'd live happily ever after.**

**Chapter Warnings: Graphic Torture and strong language. Reader discretion advised. Although you really should expect this from now on.**

**Notes at the end of the chapter.**

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

Next Day, The Acid Factory

"Wakey-wakey! sleepy heads!" crooned Hermione tilting her head slightly as Fred found himself tied by his hands shackled to an overhead Iron beam. "Awwww! The big-bad death eaters must have tired you up so much." said Hermione in a childish voice, as his eyes bulged in recognition of his captor. The unnaturally glowing purple eyes and the haunting smile still showing remnants of the old witch that was once his friend.

"H..Hermione! What have you done! Please, you're a good witch! Why'd you join these death eater scumbags! Release me, I'll help you! Professor Dumbledore will help you 'Mione.." begged Fred as he took in his surroundings.

Hermione continued to smile knowingly as she said "Ooh! Good Witch, you say?" She got up and walked around him while she mused aloud, "I really must have a bad memory! Did you speak up at my so-called trial? Oh NO! You were sitting up high in the stands sitting mute like a vegetable. I begged! I pleaded! I looked around, and no one batted an eye! Each and every one of you bloody hypocrites! I saved Harry countless times! I saved your filthy whore of a sister! It was I who found that it was a Basilisk hunting students! Without my knowledge and my help, Hogwarts would have been shut down and Your fucking savior would have been killed more times than his corpse could have handled. YOU all condemned me to ROT and wither away in Azkaban! Yet YOU have the balls to tell me that I should be a Good Witch? WHY?" she finished with venom dripping each word, suddenly smirking in a hushed whisper near his left ear as she stopped behind him, "Well, reality check! I'm a very, very, VERY BAD WITCH!"

"Infact, I'm the darkest witch you could think of! Oh! You think the snake-faced old bastard is a Dark Lord? Is he whom you all fear? I show you what real fear is! When the light finishes off your You-Know-Who, I'll finish off the Light!" said Hermione as she stepped around and knelt in front of his face.

"And you know what remains when all the light's burned off?" asked the Dark witch as Fred shook his head in obvious fear of what she had become and what his fate would be. "No? Aww... ikle Freddie! DARK is ALL that's left! So, I've done so much grandstanding like they have in fictional books. I hope you're not thinking a certain Hero will crash through the windows to save the day! It's not happening Fred, this is my safe-house! It's filled with so much goodies, you know. All sorts of chemicals and you know how good I was with potions. I have a certain way with Acids. Wanna see a little trick? I show it to all my guests." With the flick of her palm she conjured a small capsule filled with bubbling purple acid.

As Hermione was going to put the capsule in his mouth, Fred kicked her in the guts and the capsule crushed in her palm and she hit her head on a stray cinder block. She could feel a little blood trickle down her forehead, which she touched with her other palm. "Ah! It's still Red! Thought it would have turned darker."

"You...your hand, it didn't burn, but the ground it's burning through!" said Fred in horror of what he'd done in lieu of protecting himself.

The witch cackled darkly, "You know, for a wizard you're too naive. This isn't a normal acid. It's indigenous to me. The rituals I did, along with somethings I found in Knockturn alley helped me become an elemental of sorts, but I control and can conjure this acid, which is a combination of my blood, some very corrosive chemicals and some magic. There is no cure for the burns it causes! No skele-gro can regrow the bones I burn. I can't burn with my own acid, you fool. And you're a bigger fool indeed. The first one to draw my blood since Azkaban. You should get a reward! Tell you what, I'll not kill you outright as you so deserved earlier. I realize, you deserve something more. You'll live, live through it all." finished Hermione as she cleaned up her wound and blood with a wave.

"Now, to your reward, _TĂNG CƯỜNG GIÁC QUAN!_" a blue hue covered Fred from head to toe as she spoke the incantation and flicked her palm in her direction. Fred could feel his senses heighten, his skin crawled at the dread he felt.

Purple eyes glowed with malice as she pointed her palm at his feet "_XÉ DA!_"

His skin started ripping off slowly as she started moving her palm along. With the spell to amplify his senses earlier, the pain of skin ripping off from his flesh was too high. Screams of agony, pain and defeat filled the building she expertly ripped his skin from each limb. After what seemed to be somewhere about an hour, she was done ripping off his skin.

"Awww... I don't want the fun to be over so soon. Wait a min, we can do it again. _CHỮA LÀNH DA!_" The skin repaired itself, although the newly regenerated skin was still pink and raw. It would take days to become normal. However, this wasn't an act of benevolence, as he realized. As soon as the healing was done, Hermione cursed him again, "The fun begins! _XÉ DA!_"

Screams filled the chambers once again, and not for the last time that day as she went over and over and over till all his nerves started breaking down and the trauma along with the physical torture had crumbled his mind, much like what happened to the Longbottoms. Their fate seemed much more humane compared to what the elder Weasley twin had gone through. It had been almost 17 hours since his torture began, now there was no concept of time or pain for him, there wasn't a coherent thought in his mind.

"Well look at that! Now, you're truly a vegetable, aren't you Freddy boy! Come dear, let's get you home!" said Hermione to the unconscious wizard.

She got up and side-along apparated both to the edge of the wards at The Burrow. She could see the lights inside the house from where she stood and felt a ripple of magic rush over her as she crossed the wards to the barn near the House. Setting the unconscious body of Fred nearby, she set fire to the barn and fired off the dark mark into the sky "_MORSMORDRE!_" using Avery's wand. It was simple enough for her to cast, as it required no intent as the unforgivables or the Patronus charm needs.

The occupants of the house were alerted as everyone rushed towards the fire, at the same time Hermione disillusioned herself and apparated to higher ground where she saw the drama unfold. Arthur, Molly and their entire brood along with Harry rushed to the barn where they saw the unmoving yet alive body of Fred. The next thing they noticed was the dark mark glowing green maliciously in clear night sky, which led to Harry releasing an animalistic howl as he vowed to rip apart each and every Death eater. Soon the entire order reached as they doused the fire and contemplated as Snape turned towards the nearby hill to spot a lone figure in dark hood staring intently at them. A chill ran down his spine as she saw a pair of Amethyst glowing eyes beneath the hood.

Satisfied with what she saw, she twisted around and disapparated to her safe house in a wisp of black smoke without a sound.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

**A/N: The spells Hermione uses are in Vietnamese, so here's what they mean:**

**1\. Chữa lành da : Heal the skin**

**2\. Xé da : Tear the skin**

**3\. Tăng cường giác quan : Enhance Senses**

**Hey guys, do let me know how you liked it. Initially I thought of writing a bit more, but this seemed like a good point to end the chapter. The next time we see what happens to our other guest. The torture used here isn't unique and may have been used in some other fanfics as well, so I won't take credit for it. I do recollect a fic where similar torture method was used, The downward spiral saga I believe was the fanfic series I read it in.**

**As always, please read and review. I'd absolutely love to know what you think of the chapter or the fic in general. Or if you have any ideas for a short fic for me to explore. I love chatting about dark Hermione/Harry, even Daphne as now I've read a few fics with dark Harry/Daphne pairings.**

**Cheers!**


	7. Wiltshire

**A/N: Hello guys, welcome to the 7th chapter of "Dark is all that's left!".**

**The last chapter ended on a high and I love the reviews that flowed in. I reckoned it would have been quite different to the other chapter deaths as Fred wasn't an active participant in her misery, although if you look at it, inaction and failure to step up for a friend amounts to betrayal in some way.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the HP universe, if I did, there'd be no Weasels at the end, and we'd live happily ever after.**

**Chapter Warnings: Graphic Torture and strong language. Reader discretion advised. Although you really should expect this from now on.**

**Notes at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

Same night, Hogwarts

After a long night of cleaning up the mess at The Burrow along with the Order, Severus Snape returned to his quarters exhausted. He could really do with a shot of Ogden's finest Firewhiskey kept inside his personal quarters, of course gifted by his longtime friend Lucius. As he took a swig, he thought back to the mysterious figure with the Amethyst glowing eyes. No one, even the old Headmaster, had noticed it watching them from a vantage point atop the hill. He wasn't aware of the Dark Lord's involvement considering lately he hadn't been summoned. Especially after the latest breakout at Azkaban, he hadn't been to Malfoy Manor, which the Dark Lord used as headquarters. It wasn't much of a surprise as the Dark Lord had become paranoid ever since the Headmaster and Potter started having their extracurricular outings. Could it be a new recruit, or maybe Ms. Granger? 'No, the Dark Lord wouldn't entertain muggleborn in his ranks. The last war was proof enough. It would be counter-intuitive to his paranoia. Besides, she was Potter's best friend and love interest. He wouldn't trust her completely given the situation.', mused the greasy-haired professor to himself as he took another sip of the amber liquid. He would have to keep a keen eye on the events now. Although his gut feel strongly tilted towards the bushy haired know-it-all, he couldn't quite comprehend her to be so cold and dark despite her stint at Azkaban Islands. He shuddered at the thought of the wizarding prison having avoided it narrowly after the last war, all thanks to Dumbledore, though he won't thank him out loud.

* * *

Few days later, Acid Factory

The death eater woke up to acrid smell of brewing and could see a bunch of glass containers with bubbling watery liquid and a can of muggle gunpowder. The past few days had been a blur, the last of which he remembered entering Diagon Alley being followed by a Weasley from what he looked like. He could vaguely remember a pair of glowing eyes ripping through his occlumency shields and rummaging through his memories as if it were merely waste parchment. Those didn't belong to his master, his were glowing reds, these though resembled a form of purple. His master would be displeased, he had simple order to cause as much chaos as possible, however, he hadn't anticipated the shop owners to fight back, not all but two of them did. Weasley's twins, they almost caught him as he cursed one and they started retreat, however, he was apparently caught. No doubt it must be the Order, who else would stoop low enough to use muggle means. Dumbledore and his bunch of muggle loving blood traitors. The Dark Lord would certainly be doing a great service when he rids the wizarding world off Mudbloods and their kind.

The dark witch spoke as he came out of his thoughts, "Oh Hello! You're awake. You've been quite a rude guest, didn't even talk once with me. Fear not, I've seen all I wanted. Not much I must say! For a death eater, your mind is just full of shite and groveling at his feet and some more shite. The only interesting information is the headquarters' location. I'll just have to make do with it. You're wondering why you're unable to speak is it?" The death eater frantically nodded unable to voice his thoughts, fear and panic gripped his heart as he struggled against his shackles.

"Oh! Bloody calm down now. It's just a spell, maybe dark, just to temporarily disable your speech. You know, my past few guests had a habit of begging and pleading, and it drove me nuts. As much as it's still possible. Well, you do have another use for me. It's simple really, you just have to return to Malfoy Manor. Why, you'd ask?" Hermione pointed towards the bubbling container, "See there? that's Nitroglycerin. What's that? Let's just say it's something that can blow up your precious Lord's minions. I'll probably just use you as a carrier. How? I'm glad you asked. I've magically duplicated your main arteries and veins and they're still not pumping anything. I just have to pump in some Nitroglycerin, keep it in stasis below 50 degree Celsius, dissolved in acetone. I'll also add some Gunpowder in stasis inside your body. Once you're at the Manor, I've set the trigger, so as soon as you have a Crucio or Avada Kedavra thrown at you, the acetone will vanish, and a warming charm will warm your duplicated arteries and veins to above 50 degrees... And kaboom! End of story. Awww… Don't look so gloomy, I'm not too cruel, you won't remember a thing. Just like past few days. You want to know how? Here...'OBLIVIATE'"

Hermione finished removing his memories of the day. It had become a routine for her, repeated exposure to the obliviate charm caused his brain damage beyond repair. His mind was now perfect for the imperious curse, just a few days of waiting for the combustible liquid to stabilize. Muggle chemistry is so interesting, and it'll be undetectable by the Malfoy Manor wards. The Dark Lord would be angry enough at Avery, just any high-powered curse will do the trick.

The Burrow

Multiple healers from St. Mungo's had visited Fred, however, there wasn't anything that could be done for his situation. Everyone in the house knew he had a fate not very different from the Longbottoms at the Janus Thickey ward of St. Mungo's. The curse that hit his twin George had put him in a coma, however, the healers were able to fix most of the injuries and it was only a matter of time when he'd wake. Meanwhile upstairs Harry and Ron contemplated the situation.

"Harry, you can't let it affect you so much. You said it yourself, professor Dumbledore and you are working on something secret to defeat You-know-who." said Ron as Harry sat brooding over the past week's events. "It's not that Ron! And his name is Voldemort! You might as well start saying it. I'm worried about the last two Horcruxes we have to hunt. Dumbledore says one of them could be at Gringotts. We don't know which vault or even if it's truly there."

"Can't believe V.. Vo..ldemort made 7 horcruxes. Did Hermione know about these? She might tell Him if she did. You reckon she's working for Him know?" said Ron with distaste towards the witch whom he had a crush once.

Harry replied with a frown, "I don't think he'll recruit her. She's a muggleborn, convict or not, he won't tolerate them in his ranks. Besides she had no skill above 5th year, Ron. I think she might be hiding on her own. Even I thought she might have joined the Death Eaters, but knowing Lestrange and Malfoy, they won't allow her to join them." He had really been thinking back to his birthday gift and the note with it. He knew it was Hermione who sent him that and it hurt him even more that she thought he was a traitor, when it was her who acted like a monster she was. Dumbledore convinced him of her guilt, so she must be guilty. He has never been wrong before, it must be a darkness she hid from the beginning. Ginny, Ron and even Mrs. Weasley had convinced him of her guilt. She has to be guilty, Ginny caught her in the act. It must be true...

"Mate! Harry! What happened?" Ron's voice got him out of his musings. "Nothing mate, just thinking back on some stuff. Come on, I'm hungry, let's get something to eat."

* * *

4th October, 1997

It was the first Hogsmeade weekend for the Hogwarts students this year. Almost everyone was looking forward to it considering the dark events of the past month. Ginny was practically beaming with the thought of going down to Hogsmeade with Harry, her first date of the year. Ron's relationship with Lavender hadn't lasted long past their 6th year. He decided to take a stroll down towards Honeydukes, where he saw a beautiful girl with blonde hair and a pale white face smiling at him. She winked at the redhead as she left the shop. Easily enchanted by her beauty, he sought after her, knowing full well she wasn't a Hogwarts student. Maybe she's from the village. Be as it may, she trailed slowly outside the village into the fields that accompanied the village. Ron, never really having an acute sense for any lurking danger followed her into the fields as they reached a large tree that shielded anyone from view. He caught on to her as he panted from waking so fast in the cold weather. The girl had his back to him all this time as he spoke.

"Excuse me miss! I haven't seen ya around here before. You are pretty beautiful though." The girl smirked and turned towards him. As she was turning her features started morphing. Ron was stunned to see the beautiful blond locks turning dark, the eyes from a light hazel to a malicious purple with a slight glow. The beautiful unmarred face turned to one with old scars. The terrifying thing was the face was of a witch he long ago fancied, and now detested.

"Awww.. thanks Ron! I never knew you found me beautiful!" with that her smirk twisted into a much more malicious grin.

Same day, somewhere in Wiltshire

With glazed eyes Avery was portkeyed to the gates of Malfoy Manor, the portkey self-destructed bringing Avery out of the haze and realized where he was. Unknown to his altered anatomy, he realized he must have escaped the Order somehow. He went through the wards and the gate into the Manor. As he reached the entrance, he was taken to the dining room where his master and few other death eaters except Bellatrix, Greyback, Crabbe, Goyle, Malfoy Sr. and Rookwood sat. They had been out on a raid with few lower rank Death Eaters and had yet to return back.

"Come Avery, it's been quite few days since I gave you the mission." the Dark Lord spoke with a hiss, a slow smile gracing his features. "My Lord, I.. I apologize. I was captured by the Order. I gave them the slip and I'm here now my Lord." He trembled with his recent failure and could see the fallen body of Hogwarts Muggle studies professor lying lifeless on the table.

"You know, I don't tolerate incompetence Avery, I gave specific orders to vandalize Diagon alley and report back, yet you had to take the Weasley boy and cast the dark mark at the Burrow." an annoyed look crossed his face as his eyes glowed scarlet. "While I appreciate the initiative, I don't appreciate disobedience. Come forward."

He couldn't quite comprehend what his Lord meant, he was captured since the attack. He hadn't done any of which his Lord accused him. As soon as he started speaking, "My Lord, I.." a loud voice bellowed through the dining hall, "SILENCE! I Will Not tolerate insolence. CRUCIO!"

Just as the cruciatus curse hit Avery, the trigger in his body tripped and suddenly his body glowed red from inside, and the explosive mixture running through his veins detonated as it mixed with gunpowder once the stasis charm was removed. The instant explosion caught everyone off-guard and most of the Manor was blown to rubble. Everyone excluding Voldemort and Nagini were dead, the snake and the Dark Lord himself looking worse for wear. In an instant he had lost almost all of his loyal inner circle and most of his wizarding army. He'd have to now rely on the few giants and the werewolves. As he got out of the rubble a singed piece of parchment with a shabby scrawl dropped into his hands which read, "With Love, Harry Potter!" The bane of his existence had once again struck him where it hurt the most, thankfully Nagini was resistant to such attacks being a horcrux herself. He would end the war one way or another.

"HARRYYYYY... POTTERRR!" an inhuman scream bellowed across the destructed wing as Voldemort apparated with Nagini back to Riddle Manor in Little Hangleton.

* * *

**A/N: Apologies for the late chapter, please R&R.**

**It seems Hermione is using the age-old Brit tactic of divide-and-conquer. I know, the chemistry got a bit heavy, and if anyone with a chemistry major is reading this, please pardon me for any mistakes. I'm a major in IT, so my chem knowledge isn't quite up to date, and I've taken quite a bit of creative liberty with the whole liquid explosive, you could say it's about 50% accurate, which is more than enough. This is fiction after all. **

**Do let me know how you liked it or what aspect you liked or didn't. **

**Cheers!**


	8. Water-Blood, Blood-Water!

**A/N: Hello guys, welcome to the 8th chapter of "Dark is all that's left!".**

**Thanks for your reviews, it really gets me going. Apologies for the delay, my toddler just had a stomach infection and he's been a bit under the weather and cranky past few days. I'll try to be as regular as possible, and fear not, I'll ensure this fic is completed. (Not like what GoT writers are doing though, pathetic that really)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the HP universe, if I did, there'd be no Weasels at the end, and we'd live happily ever after.**

**General Warnings: Graphic Torture and strong language. Reader discretion advised. Although you really should expect this from now on.**

**Notes at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

Meanwhile, Hogsmeade

The greasy dungeon bat as he was called really despised the pukingly cheery atmosphere of the small village, especially during Hogsmeade weekends. As his luck would have it, the fresh supply of lacewing flies had been dropped off at the apothecary down the village on the very same day. Trust the suppliers to be utter dunderheads just like the ones he has to teach. With his signature sneer and billowing black robes he crossed the village into the dainty little apothecary to gather his supplies. As soon as he exited, he saw an unfamiliar blonde girl cross him towards the village fields. Not thinking much of it, he was about to move towards Hogwarts when he saw the dimwitted Weasley following the girl. If nothing else, this day could at least give him some pleasure punishing one of Minerva's lions.

He followed the duo into the fields, however stayed in the shadows several yards away from the only tree that hid the girl, yet he could see Weasley boy pretty much drooling. Few moments later he slid from the shadows with a practiced frown he called out to the redhead, "That will be 50 points from Gryffindor for misbehaving with a girl, and 20 more for public lewd behavior."

Still hidden from the potions professor, she realized that he missed their conversation and re-adjusting her plan, she cast the same glamour back on herself. The momentary shock from the redhead was all it took for Hermione to cast a wandless non-verbal confundus on her former friend. She watched with trepidation as the professor came closer and into her view, she hardly had to ACT nervous with the already foiled plan that could lead her getting caught, had her on-guard against Snape. He was by far the smartest of all playing both sides and still alive amidst the chessboard set by Dumbledork and the Noseless-freak.

"You, girl! Go back to your family! It doesn't bode well for little girls like you wandering alone in the woods. Rumors say werewolves have been sighted not very far from here." finished the dungeon bat with a disdainful frown as he turned towards the still dazed Ron Weasley. "Weasley! Are you incapable of understanding the basic of instructions? Head back to Hogwarts, you'll serve next 2 weeks in detention with me for your dunderheadedness."

With Snape's back turned towards her, she was thinking hard to salvage the situation as realization hit her. It was always Snape who unwillingly helped Harry in some way or other when she couldn't, he was quite instrumental in keeping him alive. If she was able to break Snape, then she could well and truly damage both sides of the war quite effectively.

Focusing as much as she could, she sent an overpowered stunner chained with a dark curse towards the professor's back. The potions professor sensing danger raised a powerful shield with the flick of his wand, the stunner was mostly absorbed, yet the extra power meant it cracked the shield as it did so, allowing the chained dark petrification curse to hit him square in the chest, which caused him to fall, his body tied with slimy vines that caused his body to go into temporary paralysis as soon as it came in contact with his body. It would have been absorbed by the shield if used by itself, yet it is better than the regular body-bind, where only a specific counter-curse would remove the binds and ennervate the victim. The sudden barrage of spells caused Ron to come off his daze and he realized how dangerous Hermione really is. He needed to get back to Hogwarts and warn Harry. He picked his wand out of his back pocket and moved slightly towards the witch.

She moved towards Snape with her glamour removed and spoke to Ron as she discreetly picked Snape's wand, "Well, Ron dear, I'm afraid we can't go on a date today. Professor here ruined the mood, but don't worry, we'll play another time." With a flick of the wand, she disarmed Ron, however he wasn't fazed much as he charged towards her with his tall burly body. Before she could respond, Ron was able to get a hard punch to her left shoulder causing Snape's wand to fall out of her hands and it started to bruise and tingle. Now that got her furious, NO one gets to touch her now, and live to see another dawn, yet she had made up her mind with regards to Ron. Instead of using her trademark torture techniques, she used magic to compensate for the lack of physical strength as she dodged the next punch and used her left fist to deliver a magically powered uppercut to his lower jaw. It wasn't too much, just enough to startle him and bruise his jaw rather than break it completely. As soon as he fell back on his arse, she flicked her palm to restrain him to the ground with vines erupting from beneath him.

"Well Ron, the last time a fucking Weasley hit me, ended up a permanent resident of the Janus Thickey Ward at St. Mungo's. Too bad I'm in a rather forgiving mood today. It'll just be information that I take today. Your soul would be taken later. Make no mistake, I'll make sure the Weasley name becomes extinct for this generation and the ones to come." spoke Hermione with a sneer worthy of the Slytherin Head of house which turned to a malicious grin as she finished her threats.

"You're a monster, and a slimy bitch. They should have killed ya back then. Absolutely Mental, tha's what you are! I won't give'ya any information. Harry will save me." spat the youngest Weasley boy, missing the smirk that crossed Hermione's face as she twirled the wand around and moved towards him, bending closer to his tied-up form.

"Well, I asked nicely, though what makes you think you'll resist my charms. I am quite beautiful, aren't I? But, enough of playing around. I've much more important business. So, yeah... 'LEGILIMENS'" finished with a whisper as she pointed the wand between his eyes. She was getting quite skilled at using legilimency, with so many practice subjects. She tried not to turn his brain to mush as she'd done the first couple of times. Although most of what she saw, did prove he would be better served to house mush rather than what filth and mediocrity it houses right now. Yet, she did find few interesting details perusing through his unprotected brain.

"Horcruxes..." crooned Hermione as she exited his memories.

With the final clean-up she portkeyed the unconscious professor back to her safehouse. Then proceeded to heal and confound the redhead into thinking he spent an amorous evening with an unknown blonde young witch, memories of their real encounter obliviated from his head. Well, what he doesn't know, won't hurt him after all, well, as much as his now twisted fate allowed him. He's almost signed up for an elaborate and excruciating end with the way he hit Hermione. Really, what is with Weasleys and hitting women, that too beautiful women.

Putting him to sleep, she disapparated back to her safe house in a wisp of black smoke.

* * *

5th October, Diagon Alley

"Really Kingsley! What are we even doing here? It's been 5 days since we're standing watch in front of Gringotts." questioned the pink-haired Auror with an irritated huff. "Tonks, it's not my place to question Albus. As per his instructions, we are to stand guard at Gringotts without interfering and be on the lookout for one of You-know-who's inner circle. The one's from the first war. Malfoy, Bellatrix and their ilk. They must be apprehended upon their exit from the bank. And 5 days or 50, we do as are told." replied the dark-skinned Auror in a deep baritone that left no room for arguments.

"I still say we're wasting our time here. Bellatrix and Greyback were sighted north of Suffolk vandalizing the wizarding part of the town just a day ago. Diagon has been attacked already, what's the use coming back here?" retorted Tonks as her partner let out a deep sigh.

"For the hundredth time Nymphadora! Don't poke your nose in matters outside your intellectual capacity. This is war, and as a member of the Order, we are supposed to follow the orders Albus issues. He has a better understanding of the situation and had been instrumental in His defeat last time around."

"DON'T call me NYMphaDora!" hissed Tonks as her hair turned a flaming shade of red then back to mousy brown and pink as she finished with a pout "I just wish we knew what we were doing. Sometimes I feel he's keeping too many secrets of his own."

"I'm taking a break, keep a close watch Tonks!" gruffed Kingsley

"Aye!" was her only response as she set to monitoring the alley entrance to Gringotts.

* * *

Same day, Acid Factory

It was same state Snape was in as the earlier prisoners of the Acid Factory had been. The only difference was that he wore what appeared to be a plain muggle jumpsuit of sorts. His robes hanging primly nearby over a suspended hook. He realized his mistake at once, the girl. He had been so busy gloating and punishing Weasley that he didn't really consider the girl a threat of any sort. Whatever she hit him with was a dark curse, the after effects was a sort of raw numbness you feel post freshly regrown skin. The more he thought about it, the more his apprehensions got clear. If his conclusions were true, then he was in a very dangerous situation, his prospects of staying alive looking bleaker by the minute. Both sides have been played expertly. If this continues, it wouldn't bode well for any side, especially for Potter and his merry bunch of miscreants. His love for Lily did outweigh his hatred for James and his marauders. That's the only reason he vowed to keep Harry safe as he hugged his only true friend's corpse. He had her eyes though everything else reminded him of James. No, that won't do, he can't let Hermione ruin Harry's life. As much as he despised the brat, he'd give his own life to protect him. The life debt already repaid when he saved them from Lupin back in third year. He'd have to get back to Dumbledore somehow.

Sound of approaching footsteps got him out of his thoughts, as he tried to look past the corner as much as he could tilt his head still shackled to the overhead beam. He tried to wandlessly summon his robes and his wand, though none worked. They must be charmed against it, he thought as he could make out a shadow of a woman walking towards him. With steady steps the woman with blonde hair and cute pale face approached him.

"Helloo there! Professor!" spoke the girl in a sickly-sweet drawl. "Ms. Granger! There's no need for that glamour. I know it's you. I reckon it was you on top of that mountain under that hood and glamoured purple eyes. I must say, from an insufferable know-it-all, you have quite moved on. I never thought someone like you absorbed in vanity. You ou..." his rant was cut off by Hermione, "O shut up Snape! It's always endless ranting with you. You should try politics with all the endless speeches and monologues! And you might win, considering the sheep of wizarding Britain. You're qualified as well, that mark on your arm, it might work in your favor. Afterall your good friend Lucius has one too, he'd been doing pretty well with the ministry until Harry got him caught. Dear Lucius ranted almost every day how Potter was going to pay. Now I know where Draco gets his whining skills. Ah well, coming back to topic, yes it was me. And no, I'm not vain." retorted Hermione with a calm yet snappy tone as she swept her hand across her face to remove the glamour as her hair turned dark as night and her eyes turned back to amethyst with an unnatural glow.

Snape was stunned with the ease with which she dispelled the complicated glamour wandlessly and non-verbally. Even more with the haunted and malicious look she exuded with her glowing eyes and scarred face. It wasn't horrible per se, her face was still beautiful, yet the scars gave it a malicious look.

"What's the matter Snape! Enchanted? And NO, I wasn't under glamour that night at the Burrow. These are natural. Well, as natural as they could be. Do you like your new clothes? I thought black didn't suit you much, it's more appealing this way. Don't take me to be a fool professor. I was in Azkaban, so might be a wee bit insane, but I haven't lost my marbles. Your wand and all other possessions are under a special charm. Don't try and touch it, although I'd love to see you try, it'll give me a chance to test a curse I put on them. An Egyptian curse that one. The moment the object touches the person, the curse activates and doesn't stop until it rots the body. Imagine the rot starting at the fingers creeping towards your heart. You did tell in our first class, you could teach us to put a stopper on death. Well guess what, there's no cure for this one. I researched it a lot, it's a one-way ticket to the 'Next Great Adventure' as our headmaster puts so eloquently. See that owl, or it's rotted withered corpse rather, I put the same curse on a piece of bacon. You know Hedwig was a smart bird but too loyal to Harry... which brings us to you!" she finished her own monologue with a smirk and a tilted glance at Snape.

"As admirable as your new skills are Ms. Granger, you do understand I'm a reputed potions master and professor at Hogwarts..." said Snape as he calmed himself, though was cut off yet again by the dark witch, "And I'm a CONVICTED MURDERER...Murderess... whatever, sentenced to 2 life terms, and left rotting at Azkaban. Yet here I am, and here you are. I don't give two shits about your reputation, professor. Playing the double game, spying for both sides, for what? Don't think I didn't notice you silently protecting Harry all these years."

She saw the slight change in his expressions despite his indifferent mask, "Awwww... behind those sneers and insults, does the greasy dungeon bat have a warm fuzzy heart? Is that it? No, that can't be all. Well as much as I yearn for that little secret of yours, I'll let you in on one. You won't be able to protect him now. Oh, I'll let the old coot play his games with Harry, I've learnt a fair great deal from dear Ron in our little encounter back in Hogsmeade which you, Oh not so rudely interrupted. But this works too. I got the info, I get a greasy-bat to play instead of a redhead-weasel, one of which I've already played with, so it's win-win. He'll get his turn, though you won't get to enjoy that treat. I'll have fun breaking you, others were too easy. You, on the other hand, 'Expert Occlumens!', let's see how far your expertise helps."

"You don't intimidate me witch! I've served the Dark Lord for years and nothing that you do can break my will. I'm used to being Crucioed and I'm resistant to Veritaserum. Your attempts to gain information from me is futile. It would be better for you to let me go. You won't want me as your enemy. Trust me witch, you haven't seen the worst of me." growled Snape with a practiced confidence, as he truly had confidence in his abilities to withstand torture. The worst he feared was his life, which he'd already realized was short considering his inability to touch or summon his wand or cloak.

"Well, I'm not your Dark Lord, but trust me, I'll break your mind before your die. It won't be much fun if you do die first. I'll try not to break you too much, now, enough talking, let's see how you scream."

With a flourish of her hands, Snape was moved to another section of the room, he could see some sort of muggle contraption straight out of horror movies he saw in his childhood. Well there are some perks to be a half-blood. Even more so, when most of those were spent in Lily's company. A snap of metal clasps clamping open got his attention as he was lowered onto what was essentially a crucifix of sorts with heavy duty metal chains and hooks to secure a victim. His heart skipped a beat as clamps snapped closed and held him in place effectively hindering any movement. His head and face kept in place with an iron half mask leaving his face, forehead and scalp open. A look straight up confused him even more so as there was nothing but an overhead bulb illuminating his face and a slightly rusted faucet of sorts. All of a sudden, a drop of water fell on his scalp just where his hairline started. He could feel the warmth of the droplet as it met his skin. His inability to move caused a little irritation but nothing more.

"Is that it? Ms. Granger, I hope you don't take me to be one of those girls your age. I'm not afraid to get wet, as you so seem to think. These restraints seem archaic, yet they don't faze me." huffed out the dungeon bat as he could see her sporting a familiar malevolent grin. Hermione let out an insane cackle full of mirth and it reminded him of someone not too far from the Dark Lord's inner circle. He had seen and heard this manic laugh, which more often than not resulted in pain, blood curdling screams, yet there was a method to this madness.

"Well, professor, that's it! Sometimes the simplest of things cause the worst of traumas. You still don't know, do you? I reckoned your muggle side of upbringing might enlighten you. Worry not, I don't expect you to fear getting wet, I expect you to fear, to feel pain. Plain and simple. No fear of the unknown, no pain of cruciatus. Afterall, you feel the cruciatus for a minute, 10 minutes? That takes a lot of magic out of you to keep the curse going. You probably feel the after-effects for a day? No sir, I intend to make you suffer each moment, 24x7. That's the beauty of this device, it's called the Chinese Water Torture." said Hermione with grin that promised pain as she flicked her fingers and the droplets turned cold. The moment it hit his forehead, the nerves reacted to the cold water and he instinctively flinched.

"See, a small change and your body reacted. Imagine constant change in temperature. Well, tell you what, imagine it to be blood of those who you've killed, hurt, punished in the Dark Lord's name. Imagine it to be Harry's blood, or yet someone whom you cherished." with another wave the droplets turned thick and red, Blood.

"Ms. Granger, please, I'm not your enemy. Let me go, I'll help you kill the Dark Lord." pleaded Snape as he realized the tactic she was using. He had to get out before she does lasting damage. Even if this method doesn't work she could just as easily kill or maim him.

"No, No professor. Please don't beg. Not so soon. And I don't care about the Dark Lord or the Light. When I'm done, all your Lords will be naught but names in some old history books. I wonder if 'Hogwarts, a History' will mention it. Everything started and ended with Hogwarts after all. And no more talking professor. This is a silent self-study class. Ssshhh..." she spoke in a sicky sweet tone as she finished chastising the professor and with a wave the professor couldn't hear his own voice, the only sound he could hear was the blood droplets falling to his forehead and then dripping off into a small puddle beneath him with an audible plink.

She waved him good-bye and skipped off slowly from his view whistling the eerie tunes of a popular muggle horror flick 'The Exorcist' and stopped just around the corner to look at him with her glowing eyes and let out a manic cackle that would haunt him for days and left him struggling against the shackles.

* * *

**A/N: I started writing this chapter and I couldn't really stop. Snape is a very complex character and killing him lightly won't do any justice. He's best occlumens after the Dark Lord himself and so Hermione's Legilimency won't work against his barriers. She's smart about that, and hence hadn't attempted it fearing he might counter-attack her mind. I hope the scene wasn't too long and dragged out. I'm still learning how to write better dialogues. Monologues are a bit easier to write though. **

**This one's probably the longest chapter that I've written so far, not sure if other chapters will be similar length or less. It all depends when I get the perfect time to break.**

**As usual, please read and review. I'm eagerly awaiting comments on this one. Positive, negative, OK, whatever you feel, just let it rip in the comments down below. I'll see you next time. Cheers!**


	9. Hufflepuff!

**A/N: Hello guys, welcome to the 9th chapter of "Dark is all that's left!".**

**Thanks for your reviews, it really gets me going. Apologies for the delay, I handed in my laptop which I used for writing, so had to write this entire chapter on my phone. Please pardon me for any grammatical errors.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the HP universe, if I did, there'd be no Weasels at the end, and we'd live happily ever after.**

**General Warnings: Graphic Torture and strong language. Reader discretion advised. Although you really should expect this from now on.**

**Notes at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

31st October 1997

Gringotts Bank

A witch with heavy glamour entered Gringotts. Her black robes concealed much of her features, though her signature curly black hair stood out. That immediately put a pair of Aurors on guard and waited until the witch came out. Unaware of another set of eyes on them, they took their positions. The dark skinned Auror took post near the bank exit, while the one with pink hair stood in an alcove just to the left of The White Wyvern inside Knockturn Alley.

The witch soon exited Gringotts with a concealed package, however as she entered Knockturn Alley, a booming voice held her attention.

"Bellatrix Lestrange, you are hereby under arrest of breaking prison, use of unforgivables and being a willing Death Eater. Please turn yourself in. Any further resistance is futile." finished Kingsley Shacklebolt as he pointed his wand at the crazed eldest Black sister.

A manic cackle rose through the alley as the witch removed her glamour and turned around her wand pointing at the Auror. "Awwww… big bad Shacklebolt… What you gonna do? Stun me? Where's your backup, huh? Last I saw you ran around with Blood Traitors!"

"I'm right here, Aunt Bella! Wonder if that's your Dark Lord's shit on your tongue!" taunted Tonks as she stepped out of the alcove pointing her wand at Lestrange's back.

With a swift motion, Bella turned around and threw an Avada Kedavra at her estranged niece, while ducking a stunner from Kingsley."You filthy little Half-blood! HOW DARE you speak of the Dark Lord so foolishly! I'll enjoy killing you both." finished Bella with a roar as she battled two Aurors. A barrage of lethal curses leaving her wand as she held her own against both of them. As she traded volley of curses, she deftly moved towards another alcove. Anti-apparition wards had been erected by the Aurors so she couldn't disapparate to the new HQ at Riddle Manor.

Now, both Aurors were firing alongside each other, which made it easier for the crazed witch to aim, though two targets at one time wore her out a bit with more than 15 mins into the fight. She did manage to hit Shacklebolt with a cutting curse around the thighs, yet both chained curse after curse at her. Her filthy niece had bruised her arm clutching the package and her right shoulder was injured with a stray bone shattering curse. The only way out of this was to get away from the Anti-apparition ward. With no other go, she fired a blasting curse at one of the overhead lamps near the Aurors. The shattered debris led to both taking cover. It was only a moment before they recovered, yet that's all she needed to get the killing curse at one of them.

Bella ran towards the alley exit, without turning back to see who was hit by the curse. She was at the alley's exit, from where she'd be able to disapparate. Just as she began to disapparate, a bone breaker from Tonks hit her non-wand arm, and she was gone in a wisp of black smoke, yet a package in non-descript brown bag fell as she retreated to Riddle Manor.

A gasping Tonks picked the bag and returned to her fallen comrade. Kingsley saw Bella's curse flowing towards Tonks as she tried to stabilize herself. Ever the honorable man, he pushed Tonks out of way as Green light struck his body. His body fell instantly, lifeless eyes turned upwards as Tonks held his body. Barely able to control her rage, Tonks fired a bone breaker at Bella which caught her left arm as she disapparated.

With the package in her hand she returned to Kingsley's side. She sobbed at the loss of his partner and dear friend."That curse wasn't for you Kingsley! Why! Why'd it have to hit you! This is what you died for dear friend!" said Tonks as she held the brown bag up.

Unawares of the same Amethyst eyes peering at her back, she fell into darkness as a beam of red light hit her back.

"Hmmmm… so this is where the noseless-freak hid his soul… Ughh! Such an emo kid! Oh, no worries, Harry can have this. I'm pretty sure Dumbledore would handle it first. Ah well! He does deserve a parting gift for my conviction. Quaeso, Tutankhamun maledicti in nomine Albus Dumbledore, sic fiat semper!" Hermione finished the chant as she slit her palm and let her blood fall into Hufflepuff's Cup. The Cup glowed a bright yellow as the curse took over, and then it was back to it's normal appearance. "Happy Halloween Headmaster! I'll take care of you later Tonks. Right now, I have a bigger fish to fry." crooned Hermione in her signature sweet tone as she let out a manic cackle before obliviating the Tonks of the last few moments. Leaving the pink haired Auror in an exhausted state with the package clutched she slid back into the shadows.

Moments later she regained consciousness, writing it off to exhaustion, she sent off a patronus to Dumbledore. Seconds later the Headmaster appeared in a flash of phoenix fire.

"What happened here, Miss Tonks?" spoke the Headmaster in a sombre tone looking around the alley which harboured the remnants of spell damage from the fight that broke out earlier.

Tonks regaled the event wherein they tried to apprehend Bellatrix, though she was able to over power both of them and escape. The only consolation being, they were able to get the mysterious package before she could escape. Post which Tonks was exhausted into unconsciousness. The Headmaster warily eyed the package,yet held it firmly.

"You did well to take on Bellatrix, Ms. Tonks. Not many survive to tell the tale. Kingsley was a brave man and an honorable wizard. This package her may have won us the war. Kingsley wished me to tell you the truth, yet there are things so vile in our world, their existence should remain a secret for the Greater Good. I hope you understand. Please let Amelia know about the situation and tell her that you found and tried to take Bellatrix in custody while doing your patrols. I shall take this package back to Hogwarts, where the item shall be destroyed. Rest for a few days Ms. Tonks. I'll see you at the next meeting." spoke the Headmaster in his grandfatherly voice. The twinkle had left his eyes ever since the second coming of Voldemort. Many innocent people lost their lives. Once again a generation of wizards and witches would lose their loved ones all at the whims of a power hungry madman.

"Sure Albus, I guess I'll go back to mum's. I don't wanna be alone tonight. Not after what happened! He was my friend, that curse was heading for me. Damnit, it should have been me laying there, it would have been easier that way. Bellatrix will pay for this, Albus! Auror or not, I will avenge Kingsley's death."

"Ms. Tonks, revenge can often blind one's senses. It doesn't bode well to simmer this anger. Please don't let it fester into something bad. I assuredly can't ask you to forgive Bellatrix, although I suggest you think about it with a calm head. Good Night, Ms. Tonks!" said the Headmaster as he disapparated in a flash of phoenix flames.

* * *

Meanwhile, Riddle Manor

"CRUCIO!" hissed the Dark Lord as he watched with barely restrained anger his most loyal follower writhing in pain. He doesn't like failure, especially when it comes to retrieving part of his soul. Malfoy had been careless with his Diary horcrux, yet he had the luxury of other horcruxes hidden safely, a luxury he no longer has, thanks to the meddling old fool and the brat-who-wouldn't-die. Normally he would just kill the person who fails him, another luxury he no longer has, with what happened at Malfoy Manor.

"Get up Bella!" he hissed as his eyes burned crimson, "You have gone far too soft these days. I guess you have taken my gifts for granted. Don't forget I can very well take them away. This is the absolute last time you fail me Bella! I know how to hurt you best! Perhaps Nagini will enjoy the feast I promised her the last time you failed a raid. I may very well give in to her wishes. Now Get Up! And leave my presence!"

She had weakened considerably with the battle earlier, the cruciatus exaggerated pain in all her nerves. However, that didn't hurt her as much as her Lord's last threat. Taking her dismissal she bowed low to him "My Lord" in a low croaked voice, and limped off to find her sister to get herself healed. She would need every ounce of strength, if she were to get through this war. Errant thoughts of fleeing the country would plague her thoughts in moments like these, yet she cast them away. You can't be a traitor amongst the Dark Lord's inner circle and expect a long life, besides the other side will just as easily kill her with the number of misdeeds she has done, willingly!

* * *

Later that night, Hogwarts, Headmaster's office

"Professor, you called for me?" said Harry as he entered his office. "Ah yes! Harry, come inside, have a seat. Lemon Drops?" said the Headmaster as he peered up from a large tome sitting atop his desk.

"No, thanks professor. What… happened to your hand? Why's it blackened? OMG! I'll get Madam Pomfrey!" panicked Harry as he saw the old Headmaster's right hand blackened as if rotting from the inside.

"Harry, my boy! Calm down, there's nothing that Poppy can do right now. I'm afraid she doesn't have the counter to my ailments. I presume I have about 6 hours at most…" said Albus with a weary sigh.

"But surely professor Fawkes could help, he helped me when I was bit by the Basilisk. And we're almost close to defeating Riddle…" said Harry but was cut off instantly."No, my boy. Even phoenix tears can't help me for this isn't a venom in my body that's causing it. It's probably an arcane curse, I believe of Egyptian origin. If so, then there's no counter curse unless the caster removes it. I was foolish enough to fall to the compulsions placed on the Cup, as soon as I touched it, I could feel tainted curse taking control. But that's not the point, did you get the Basilisk fang I asked of?"

Harry removed the fang carefully from his pouch and kept it on the desk,"Yes professor. I presume you somehow got the Cup?"

"Yes Harry, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Ms. Tonks fought Bellatrix to gain access to it. Unfortunately, Kingsley lost his life saving Ms. Tonks. We are very close to finishing this war Harry. As unfortunate as it sounds, my journey ends here, I'm ready to take on the next great adventure and I'm happy to see how far you have come, my boy. Once I stab the Cup, only one anchor would remain. You'll have to kill his snake to destroy the last Horcrux. I give you the responsibility to lead the Order after me. I've drafted a letter to each member, they'll get all the details once I take my last breath. Don't fret child, you can do it." said the Headmaster somberly as he picked up the fang with his left hand and stabbed the cup in one motion. A black wraith escaped the Cup and let out a blood-curdling scream as it dissolved into nothingness.

Harry slumped to the floor against the wall as he cried at his helplessness. Once again, the cursed Halloween had taken someone close to his heart. In a few hours, his beloved Headmaster would be gone. His resolve to kill Tom Riddle and avenge each death has grown paramount. Ginny is the only shining light left in his otherwise dreary life now. No more! No more will Riddle take from him now. It's either him or Riddle, just as the prophecy said.

"Come Harry, I have a few things to tell that might help you with Tom. I must use every last breathe to save as many innocent lives as I can." spoke the Headmaster as he took Harry to his private library.

* * *

**A/N:As usual, please read and review. I'm eagerly awaiting comments on this one. Positive, negative, OK, whatever you feel, just let it rip in the comments down below. I'll see you next time. Cheers!**


	10. Dumbledore

**A/N: I'm not even going to apologise. I know you feel it's getting repetitive. Yet I can't help it, it's taking time to write. New work, familial obligations keep me away from writing. But I'll fulfil my vow to finish this fic. I don't want to rush it much.**

**So without further ado, here's the 10th chapter of Dark is all that's left!**

\--

Next Day,

All house banners in the Great Hall were replaced with the Hogwarts banner and a black banner depicting loss and mourning. Late into the night, the old Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts had passed away in the presence of all staff members and his favourite pupil Harry Potter. There was not an eye that didn't shed tears for the eccentric Headmaster, bar few in the Slytherin table who hung their heads unwilling to show any emotion, be it of mourning or elation. The new Headmistress stood somberly at the lectern as last of the students filed into the Great Hall.

She stepped towards the lectern where once her friend and mentor Albus stood, and addressed the assembled student body. "Students! A grave tragedy has struck Hogwarts. Early hours this morning, Headmaster Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore lost his fight with death. He was hit with an ancient curse that didn't have any cure. He succumbed to the curse early hours in his personal quarters. A brave man who has always fought for the good of everyone, the very man who defeated Grindelwald and the Great War, the man who stood for the rights of the innocent and helpless has left our existence to the Next Great Adventure as he frequently said. His loss has left a void in the wizarding world, a loss that cannot be replaced with mere words. His last message to all the beloved students of Hogwarts were: To always fight for what you think is right. It's never too late to repent your mistakes and turn towards the right path. The war is coming soon and regrettably the innocent students will have to take a side. No matter what, protect the innocent and don't do anything that you might regret later. Hope I don't see you all for long on this side of the Veil - Albus Dumbledore."

Harry, who stood towards the end of the table with Ginny, Neville and Ron, openly cried having seen another of his loved one dying for him. Neville and Ron too cried at the loss of their Headmaster. Ginny, however, couldn't really care, yet for the sake of appearances, shed tears while she held Harry at his shoulders.

At another corner of the Hall at the Slytherin table stood the boy with platinum blonde hair, the mischievous smirk and smile missing, his posture drooping almost at the hopelessness of the situation. Draco Malfoy had lost all his arrogance once he saw what the Dark Lord was really, he had seen his mother crucio'd for his father's indiscretions and failures. He had become a shell of his former self watching the Dark Lord and his death eaters committing atrocities in his house. Atrocities he couldn't bare to look, murder, torture and other vile things his father and his old friends partook along with Greyback the werewolf. He lost the contents of his stomach, the first time he was forced to torture a muggle girl. Her screams still haunt his dreams, she had the same red blood as him. Her begging and pleading reminded him of the truth of the so called Dark side. He couldn't fight for anyone, he just wanted to get away from it all. The only person he cared was his mother. He wished he could flee to another part of the world with his mother, yet he knew the Dark Lord will hunt them down. His only hope that Potter could somehow defeat the Dark Lord and his father.

McGonagall finished addressing the student body "... whomever wishes to pay their respects to Albus may join us tomorrow morning near the Black Lake at 7am. Classes have been cancelled for the week. You may return to your dorms post breakfast."

Meanwhile, Riddle Manor

Narcissa couldn't help but feel sad for the witch sleeping peacefully under the effects of dreamless sleep potion and calming draught. She had been under the cruciatus quite frequently now a days. Her body had been frail since last year and spent much of it resting in her wing at Malfoy Manor. Her entire family destroyed in the attack at the Manor. The Dark Lord had become unhinged post the attack, and she feared for Draco's life. Thankfully he had been allowed to go back to Hogwarts. She would really love to flee Britain if she could with her only remaining family that she could still salvage. One way or another, Lucius was bound to perish, he was unrepentant in his actions and she really wished her son wouldn't be dragged into this mess.

Only time will tell how much of her wish comes true, she could only hope.

7pm, Acid Factory

"I hear thunder! I hear thunder! Oh! Don't you! Oh! Don't you! Pitter patter bloody drops! Pitter patter bloody drops! You're wet through!" Echoed the eerie rhyme in a hauntingly childish tone.

Hermione skipped through the hallway into the large chamber holding the greasy potions master.

Severus could hear the witch's voice, as that was the only other thing apart from the constant dripping he could hear. His face soaked in blood and streaks of dried blood along his face and neck gave him an otherworldly appearance.

At first he thought he could wither away whatever arcane torture method the witch was using, however, as minutes turned to hours and hours to days, his resolve broke, the constant void, he couldn't hear himself scream, the fatigue lead him to hallucinations as he could feel Lily's emerald green eyes peering at him from the top. The blood he felt that of Lily's whom he failed to protect. It had driven him nearly to insanity. Now weeks later he spends his time screaming for it to stop, screaming for Lily's forgiveness, wishing that Hermione would stop and end his misery.

"Wakey-wakey! Little old bat!" crooned Hermione as she removed the charms to hold his head in place. The flow of blood stopped as well. "Told you, I'll break you, make you scream. Seems I don't even need Legilimency, you pretty much rant and rave it day in day out. Who knew, the big bad bat had hearts for Harry's mum. Ewww creepy! I hope you don't see Harry that way just cause of his eyes. I'm not sure that you comprehend or not, but I got Dumbledore. It was a shot in the dark, yet it worked. The savior, Merlin incarnate died a fool's death. My curse! Sevvy! The Mudblood filth took out Lord of the Light!" finished the dark haired witch with a manic cackle.

The broken potions master could only beg "Please! Hermione! Kill me! Kill me, I can't take it more. I can't take it. I'm sorry, I don't want to live! I beg of you! I failed you, Lily! Forgive me, Lily! I'm sorry. I'm really sorry! Lily, I couldn't keep my vow! I couldn't protect him! Kill me please!" The moment he mentioned his vow, Hermione smirked victoriously.

"Oh damn! Looks like I broke this one too! None of my toys last! Oh well, as Mum used to say, get rid of broken stuff. It's a bad omen to keep broken stuff. Hmmmm, where to put you… I know, let's get you ready for the Next Great Adventure!" finished Hermione as she got an idea. She chucked the Daily Prophet in her hands and lifted the potions master with a wave of her hand and levitated him behind her as she moved him to her laboratory of sorts.

The Prophet lay on the ground, an article detailing the funeral arrangements for the Headmaster proposed to take place the next day.

\--

**A/N: Please let me know if you like it, hate it or it's just okay. Whatever comes to your mind, blurt it out in the comments section. I'm really looking forward to a few more comments. I'd love to know how this story is progressing for you.**

**Until next time, Cheers!!!**


	11. Lily

**Hi guys, Welcome to the 11th Chapter of Dark is all that's left! Wasn't too happy with the 10th Chapter, yet I could put out the best that came that day. I'll try to make up for it. I'd love to know what sort of an ending you guys are imagining for our Anti-Heroine of sorts. There's quite a lot going on with different characters. I know it's a gamble having written just a one-shot before this fic, I don't really have the skill to do justice to all of them. *fingers crossed* **

**Anyways, let's not wait further and dive right in to the next chapter.**

**All the usual disclaimers and warnings still stand. HP universe belongs to the almighty JK Rowling. Puny beasts like me indulge in writing non profit fanfic for entertainment from time to time.**

1st November,1997 - Acid Factory

With careful precision, Hermione finished mixing up muggle chemicals in what someone could call a crystal cauldron carefully mounted on a stand. A sidewards glance made her smirk, she could see the broken professor hanging from his usual shackles tied to the overhead beam muttering away.

"Just a little more wait, Sevvy!" crooned the dark witch, "We're almost done. After all it's for Lily, you wouldn't wanna disappoint her now, do you?"

"Oh, how the mighty have fallen Sevvy! You were the only smart one to look through all the facade, yet you played both sides to be on the safe side. Well who knew this game of chess would become something else with addition of a rogue pawn! Fear not, I'll give you as much, you have been such fun to break these few weeks, I'll spare you one person whom you were supposed to care for. Time to get cracking, Dumbledore's waiting!" finished Hermione as she let out a manic cackle that haunted the very walls of the damned Factory, her fortress and safe house.

Same Day, Hogwarts

The preparations for the last rites were almost done, people already started flocking Hogsmeade in anticipation of what one could only consider the last chance to see the illustrious Headmaster, the one who stood against Grindelwald himself and probably considered Merlin reincarnated in flesh as Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore being lowered to his grave. The gates to Hogwarts still remained closed for outsiders yet the crowd started to build up at the gates. The burial site was close to the Black Lake and edge of Forbidden Forest. The large trees give almost a vantage point for anyone who wants to lurk in the shadows. Luckily, the average wizard, even Death eaters, consider it beneath themselves to sully their robes hiding in trees like common animals. Unluckily for others, Hermione wasn't most wizard or witch, and her disillusionment skills left nothing more than a ripple in the air. It gave her the perfect view yet hidden from almost every set of eyes gathered at the grand event.

Everything was in place, now she just had to wait for the perfect opportunity and chaos would ensue. Patience was a hard earned virtue for the dark witch, her lips quivering with anticipation as she heard the gates creak open. Hundreds of people started entering but were limited to a distance of about 500 yards from the burial site, the closer space reserved for the school board, ministry, student body and other dignitories. In short, all the important ones get front row seat to the event.

The student body started occupying the back row seats, all except Harry, Ron and Ginny. They sat in the front row, two mourning the loss of their beloved Headmaster and one shedding crocodile tears yet preening like a peacock with the attention she was getting as Harry's girlfriend. Well now was not the time... for her to die, so Hermione focussed towards the other people joining the front rows. Auror force was handling the security for the event and naturally Rufus Scrimgeour and Amelia Bones were present donning black robes to show their condolences.

Half past Seven, finally Headmaster's body dressed in whites was rested on the makeshift white marble altar, and everyone from Minerva to the other Heads of Houses to a few ministry people to a few from the student body shared their memories of the eccentric yet lovable old Headmaster. There wasn't a person who didn't have tears in their eyes by the end of it, save one witch, the wrongs she faced knowingly at the hands of some, unknowingly at the hands of others who refused to believe her, the Headmaster being one of them, couldn't bring herself to shed tears for the man, she literally outwitted and killed. Her eyes shone, with excitement of the chaos that was begging for release, yet she waited for the opportune moment to strike.

She could feel the tell-tale signs of apparition deep inside the forest, which could mean one thing. That once more she had to improvise, likely it would be the death-eaters coming in to spoil the party. Oh well, let it not be said that Hermione Granger was a spoil-sport.

She was proven correct as a dozen or so wizards in death-eater garbs attacked the gathering, spell-fire coursing through the forest as they came into view of the people, aurors tried to rush in to the situation, but the panic amongst the crowd created enough chaos to render them almost stuck towards the back. Amelia, Rufus and all the Hogwarts staff started returning fire, Harry too leapt into action, Ginny quietly slipping through the crowd back towards the castle. Ron helped Harry but was soon caught in the thigh by a stray cutting hex and was out of action for the time being. The Death-eaters finally huddled close to each other trading spell-fire.

Hermione smirked as they were close enough to the altar for her plan to almost work. "Time to call in the star-performer" whispered the Dark witch as she remotely activated the portkey to bring in her captive to the site. The ex-potions professor was in a daze as he felt a calm feeling enter his mind egging him on to charge towards the bunch of masked wizards and press the button attached to his wrist. He felt he had to do it. Lily wanted him to do it. The once brilliant mind now broken missed the tell-tale signs of being placed under the imperius as he ran towards the altar.

As soon as Severus Snape reached the edge of trees everyone was shocked to see him rush into battle without a wand. Yet Lucius felt something off about his long time friend as he finished picking up Dumbledore's wand rested on top of his robes. Just as they were about to rush back to the forest, Severus yelled on the top of his voice, "This is payback! Voldemort!" Everyone was confused at his demeanor, yet moments later he looked towards Harry "FOR Lily!" and a mechanical click sealed the fate of all the gathered death-eaters including Severus, as he smiled a smile, as spontaneous combustion took place in the explosive tubes attached on his vest. The vicinity was blown to smithereens as green fire burned every living being in the 10 meter radius of the altar.

Her plan had been to destroy Albus's body enough to make a burial impossible, yet she got an even better deal. Snape or rather she took care of the remaining Death eaters along with incinerating Dumbledore.

"I thought of just letting you go with a bang! Severus! Looks like fate made you a Hero afterall" smirked the Dark witch as she guaged the scene for survivors. Barring a few injuries and burns, no one was hurt, not that she cared for any of the wizarding sheep. Her precious chew toy Ron was lying unconscious near the lake, yet it wouldn't just do to show her hand now for a petty plaything. She'd get him next time.

Satisfied at the carnage, she quietly got down from the tree as she moved along disillusioned inside the forest to the edge of the Hogwarts wards. Little did she realize that a water beetle perched on the same tree caught on to her hair as the explosion took place, and stayed there once it realized just whom it had found.

With her signature wisp of black smoke she disapparated back to the factory, with an unsuspecting passenger.

**A/N: I know this is a small chapter but it seemed the perfect point to stop. Don't curse me a lot, I can't help it, the updates have been irregular, and would continue to be so, but rest assured, this won't go on Hiatus or Abandon.**

**As always, please read and review. The more you review the better I can write. :D **

**Cheers!**


	12. Skedaddle

Hi guys, Welcome to the 12th Chapter of Dark is all that's left! Finally the much hated Rita Skeeter has made her appearance. Let's see how she can make her presence useful. Anyways, let's not wait further and dive right in to the next chapter.

One year, after almost one year I'm posting this chapter. My sincere apologies, as life came down with new opportunities and hardships and responsibilities. Lockdown has given me a chance to revisit this. This one didn't turn out good, but I'm a little rust after so many months of hiatus. Please avoid sending flames and keep safe.

All the usual disclaimers and warnings still stand. HP universe belongs to the almighty JK Rowling. Puny beasts like me indulge in writing non profit fanfic for entertainment from time to time.

* * *

Hermione apparated back to her safe house with a satisfied grin, and flicked her palm to reactivate all the wards on her so called property before lying down on her threadbare cot and mattress. Sleep came easily to her with all the physical and mental exertion she had to do all day.

This was the perfect opportunity for Rita to scoop around the place. She hit pay-dirt when accidentally she held on to someone's disillusioned hair at Hogwarts which to her amusement turned out to be none other than convict-at-large and ex-girlfriend to the boy-who-lived, Hermione Granger. This was going to be such a huge story, but before that she needed to collect memories for reprint. This worn down runt and hiding spot for the convicted muggleborn could be just what the Prophet needs to boost their sales and a sure promotion for her. Harry Potter and his friends in limelight, for good or bad, time and again unwittingly provided her with a story good enough to warrant a raise for her. A slight snore from the dark witch got Skeeter out of her musings as she flew out of the small room to explore the place.

Skeeter went through the entire place, which frankly looked something out of a horror story. The huge acid tanks, acrid smell of rotting corpses of small animals. A room with some sort of metal torture equipment, with what looked like blood puddled at the bottom. Another hall with discarded wizarding clothing items belonging to different people. If her hunch was correct, it might have been Granger behind those odd disappearances of erstwhile prominant wizards. She did find a lime green bowler hat, an atrocious pink cardigan that reminded her of Umbridge who suddenly disappeared, yet not many suspected elsewhere with the Dark Lord Voldemort's return, he was blamed for the mysterious disappearances. This could be even bigger than what she imagined. Hermione Granger, not only murdered Lovegood girl and escaped Azkaban, but she also kidnapped an probably killed Fudge and Umbridge. She could already read the next day's headlines 'Harry Potter's ex-girlfriend: The-Girl-Who-Kills!'

She was almost done exploring the place, she had been careful not to touch anything which was smart of her since any charmed item could have given her away. Yet in her over confidence, she didn't realize that anti-apparition and anti-portkey wards had been erected. She tried to apparate back to the Daily Prophet's office, but the anti-apparition wards kicked in and threw her back to the same place and magic resistant cuffs now shackled her hands. Her wand had been ripped from her hands lying near one of the tanks as she was held in place by the shackles. She tried changing herself into her animagus form, yet nothing worked.

"Well, well, well!" came a voice from the corner of the room startling the vicious journalist. "My day just keeps getting better! Am I really The-Boy-Who-Lived level famous, that the world famous Rita Skeeter has taken to interview little old me." said the dark witch in a mock drawl as she stepped closer and picked up the fallen wand.

"G.. ! You're behind Fudge and Umbridge's disappearances. I know, you can't get away with it. Let me go! Give me my wand, Granger!" screeched the garishly dressed reporter as Hermione continued to play with the wand. And then there was a crunch, as Rita watched in horror her precious wand broken down the middle in the hands of the deranged witch with a sadistic grin.

"Oops, I broke it." said Hermione as she threw both pieces casually at the reporter's feet. "And please! spare me the begging! I've had to put up with too much of that since my release from Azkaban. You know not only Umbridge and Fudge, there were other guests I've hosted. The now a vegetable Weasley twin, Lord Avery and my fav Professor Snape. Such a shame I couldn't host Albus, but I did send him a parting gift none-the-less.."

"You! you killed Albus Dumbledore?" the reporter cut in rudely with a disbelieving snort. Hermione's face twitched in irritation at being interrupted. With a flick of her palm, Rita's jaw snapped shut and barely missed ripping part of her tongue with it.

"What did I tell you about interrupting? Oh wait! I didn't! Its RUDE, so please keep that mouth shut and hide your vile tongue behind those pearl white teeth" chided Hermione as one would tell off a petulant child.

"Well! no point in warning you. You never could keep your nose from sticking in other's business, right? I remember the articles you wrote about me during the Triwizard Tournament. Wanna spend some more time in a jar?" a knowing smirk spread across her face as she reminded Rita about her months of incarceration inside the jar she'd been trapped by the muggleborn witch,"You bit more than you could chew this time, didn't you!"

Hermione circled Rita eyeing her just as a predator eyes it's prey. With a flick she transfigured the iron stool lying nearby into a crude yet stable armchair of sorts. She levitated Rita on the chair and split her manacles to shackle her hands to each arm of the chair.

"Comfortable dear? Well, you've been working so hard all these years looking for exclusive bites. Your teeth must hurt, darling. My parents were dentists, tooth healers, in case you didn't get the reference. I think I could make them proud after all. Just wait here while I get some stuff." crooned Hermione as she disapparated in a wisp of smoke. Ten minutes down the line, she was back with both hands full. In one she held a delicately crafted leather bag of sorts with the initials G, and in the other she held a rusty red tool box.

"I'm baaack!" said Hermione in an excited tone."Hope I wasn't gone for long! Missed me much? I got something of my Mom's to help me today. Now open wide!"

Rita couldn't help but let out muffled screams, her jaw was magically shut, she couldn't talk her way out of this. Her wand was broken and now this. This had to be some sort of joke, yet the laughs never came. She could barely believe that she was trapped again by the same muggleborn witch. Yet, last time she knew she'd be fine. After all Gryffindors were brave and benevolent to the core, yet this deranged mass murderer seemed nothing of her old self.

Hermione meanwhile, fished out a metal contraption of some sort from her mother's bag and moved to Rita as flicked her palm to keep Rita's mouth wide open. She put the clamps in her mouth and turned the knobs to stretch her mouth open as wide as they could be without tearing her lips.

"Oh Relax Rita! Its just to keep your mouth stable, we don't want any accidents do we. Now, where's my other bag." said Hermione as she moved towards the tool box. After fiddling through stuff, she pulled out a little hammer with wedge nail puller on the top.

"Now, where shall we begin?" said Hermione in a sweet tone that would make a certain dead toad proud. Yet the tone didn't match the predatory grin that threatened to split her face. Mocking her in a derogatory way, she started straddling the bound witch in garish green robes. The wedged head of the hammer pointing ominously towards set of sparkling white teeth.

"Well, you get the hint I believe?" mocked the brunette witch as Rita struggled against both the manacles as well as the witch straddling her. Her eyes wide in horror and heart pounding to break free from her body."No worries dear, you're teeth have developed some incurable rot, let me cure you dear."

Hermione pulled on her first tooth agonizingly slow as howls of incoherent screams filled the building. Anyone sane enough to value their life probably would never walk that building's way. This was what continued for the rest of the night as the glowing Amethyst eyes focussed on tormenting the bug that tormented innocent wizards and witches alike with her poisoned quill.

* * *

Next day...

After passing out from intense pain and blood loss, Rita gained consciousness almost a day later. Her head hurt with a throbbing pain, much worse were her bloodied nails that scratched the armrest in agony. Her robes were dirty with splatters of blood dried up and bloody saliva that rushed down her open mouth. It still hurt her jaws to be stretched for so long, her lips were dry, throat parched from thirst and being exposed for so long. Right next to her was metal bowl filled with broken pieces of teeth pulled unceremoniously off her mouth. Her magical core was exhausted trying to fix her injuries and struggling to do so against the magic suppressing shackles. In a moment of reprieve she found herself unchained from the arm chair and she bolted for the exit as fast as her exhausted body could take her.

A feel of triumph filled her as she felt fresh air hit her nostrils, she was out of the horror house that was her impromptu prison a few hours back. There was an abandoned road that provided access to the building but she'd be in plain sight, so she took the alternative and moved towards the woods across the road and attempted to turn back to her animagus form, but those blasted shackles just stung her wrists again. No matter, she was free now, just had to reach The Prophet somehow and tomorrow she'll have her retribution and probably an Order of Merlin for her efforts in detaining a murderer.

Running through the woods for what seemed like hours she came upon a house. Finally, she thought, she found a wizarding or atleast muggleborn's house by the robes hanging in the clothes line outside the small house.

A woman no less than 35-40 was de-gnoming her garden, this is so fortunate, she could finally get some help, maybe lead the aurors there and write a special piece in getting the notorious Azkaban escapee convicted throwing her own life at peril. She would have to get some cosmetic treatments, yet the ministry's reward could easily cover the costs for them.

A gasp from the same working woman brought Rita out of her dreams as she moved forward to speak but couldn't as one of the broken pieces of teeth had damaged her vocal cords, only magic managed to save her life as she felt her throat raw and unable to speak tears welled in her eyes.

The woman moved closer shocked at seeing the reporter's condition,"Oh Merlin! What.. what happened to you? Who did this to you? Please don't cry, let me call the aurors and get some healer" said the polite woman as she ushered the other witch inside.

* * *

A/N: I know this is a small chapter but it seemed the perfect point to stop. Don't curse me a lot, I can't help it. Will try to post next chapter soon, it's yet to be written.

As always, please read and review. The more you review the better I can write. :D

Cheers!


	13. Ciao!

**Hi guys, Welcome to the 13th Chapter of Dark is all that's left! **

**I have begun another Fic, it's a Dark Ginny story, I'd love for you guys to check it out and let me know if it's good or not.**

**Anyways, let's not wait further and dive right in to the next chapter.**

**All the usual disclaimers and warnings still stand. HP universe belongs to the almighty JK Rowling. Puny beasts like me indulge in writing non profit fanfic for entertainment from time to time.**

* * *

A few moments later inside the house.

"Here, take the blanket, settle down dear. I'll floo call the aurors and then I'll contact St. Mungos" said the woman as she moved towards the floo.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Rita settled on the armchair nearby, finally realizing that her nightmare was over. She would be at ease once the Aurors arrive, and hopefully the healers can take care of her voice.

A few minutes later, the woman came back with two Aurors, one of them looked more like a rookie, probably a recent graduate from the academy. The other Rita realized was Nymphadora Tonks, though missing her usually bubbly pink hair, it settled more towards a deep dark shade of black that shone red in the ambient light coming through the windows with bloodshot eyes that depicted a lack of sleep.

"Oh, is that Rita Skeeter, ?" gasped Tonks as she took in her injuries,"She looks in a bad condition. Geller, go inform St. Mungos to send a healer immediately. This could be worse than we thought. I hope you checked-in the location when we got the call."

"Oh! Sorry, ma'am. I was in a hurry to work my first case, I missed to record the floo-call. I'll be more vigilant next time. Let me contact the healers." said Geller as he hastily moved towards the floo room to hide his embarrassment.

A resounding boom shook the house as Geller flew back with the debris from the other room. It seemed the fireplace and floo powder was blasted off with a Bombarda. The Auror was lying unconscious as Tonks rushed towards him.

"Geller! Geller, you okay, mate?" panicked Tonks as she couldn't find a pulse on him. Yet another partner lost his life with her, and she could do nothing to save the young man. A clicking of boots got her out of her musings as another witch entered the room twirling Geller's wand.

Before she could respond, a spell with red light shot towards her. She hastily dodged the spell jumping to the side. Grabbing her own she shot a stunner towards the witch who had her face covered by a hood.

The woman Sweeney hid herself behind the table fearing for her own life as Rita tried to open the doors which were locked magically.

The mysterious woman swatted the stunner by her wand and returned a much more lethal bone-breaker hex. Spell fire rang through the house as both fought each other with a passion only true enemies could understand. The spells themselves had gone from merely incapacitating to far more lethal leaning towards fatality.

Within sometime, as Rita tried to hide from the battle, the mysterious woman had moved towards her and managed to pull Rita as her hostage cover, which immediately halted the spell-fire from Tonks.

"Such a rude way to welcome someone, Auror Tonks. We didn't even get acquainted. Now, if you are to see these lovely ladies alive, I suggest you do as I say." crooned the hooded figure in a voice that somehow felt familiar.

"What? Who are you? What have you done to Skeeter?" asked Tonks as her annoyance and curiosity grew at the witch's voice.

"Questions, questions! So many dear, now be a lamb, and break your wand." replied the woman in the same sugary tone.

"Bitch, whoever you are, I will unmask you and kill you. You've just killed an Auror-" said Tonks as she was cut off, "Witch! not bitch, you idiot! Seeing as you are as dimwitted, I'll give you a demo. Well, we do have a spare. See, 'Avada Kedavra!'" the hooded witch spoke the death curse as she pointed the wand at the woman hiding in the corner.

Instantly, the life left her eyes and the woman dropped dead in front of Tonks as the witch pointed her wand back at the struggling Skeeter's throat.

"You murdering cunt! You'll pay for this. I'll kill you!" screamed Tonks as she saw the woman's dead body.

"Tik-tok, tik-tok! Time's running out Tonks. Now, her death is on you, unless you want dear Rita to drop dead too, I suggest you get on with it." the woman cut in again, "Come on dear, just a snap. I know you're good at it. Come now, or..'Ava-"

"Wait! please, please wait. I'll do it" cried Tonks at her helplessness. She just couldn't fail another life, let another die.

With an agonizing look at her wand, she felt a pang of hurt inside her and a lump formed in her throat as she reluctantly grabbed both ends and snapped her beloved wand. The snap echoed through the silent room as magic left the broken wand.

Tonks still couldn't believe she broke her own wand, tears welled up in her eyes as she fought back a cry.

"How does it feel Tonks? Tell me, how does it feel when snapping a wand which is your own. Did you feel the same snapping someone else's wand? Tell me bitch, did you feel what others felt when you callously broke their one true connection to their magic?" said the woman, a fierce anger coloring her tone. Something that brought back old memories, more like nightmares.

Tonks couldn't respond, the heartbreak, the pain of losing her only wand was too much for her to contemplate anything, she merely looked up and said "Hermione Granger!"

"Looks like there's hope for you after all. Well, let it not be said, the Auror department hires a bunch of baboons. Yes, I am Hermione. The very same, I did promise I'll burn your world, didn't I? There's so much extra baggage and Rita, your usefulness has run it's course I'm afraid. So, Ciao Bella!" finished Hermione as she twisted Skeeter's head with a force that broke her neck and her body fell to the ground in a lifeless heap.

Tonks launched herself at Hermione with a sudden force that crashed both of them to the shelf behind Hermione. Few pieces of glass lodged into Hermione's sides as the shelf shattered. The excruciating pain coupled with Tonks' continued punching took the wind out of Hermione as she grasped for anything to hold. As she clutched a fallen vase, she pummeled Tonks' head with the vase shattering it to pieces. This gave her time to get some air, and wandlessly summoned vines from the floor which clutched Tonks' legs and arms as she lay head bleeding with multitude of wounds from the vase.

"That's it, you bitch! I've had enough of your shit, Auror Nymphadora Tonks! I've waited long to see you suffer. Now, I don't want any words coming from you, only your screams. I will have the satisfaction of watching you die an agonizingly slow death. Also, how does it feel to fail so many people at once, Shacklebolt saved you for nothing dear. But you did have your uses, so I'll tell you what Dumbledore couldn't. That package held Hufflepuff's cup which housed You-know-who's soul shard, which then Dumbledore destroyed, but I did get in a curse to kill him. So, you see, all those who have wronged me, will meet their maker, and their maker shall recoil in horror at the ways I'll send them back to him. I could have had fun with Rita, but you're here and you took a very active part in my agony, so.. let's get started shall we?" said Hermione with a glint in her glowing eyes that Tonks finally saw struggling against the tightening vines.

She couldn't speak as somehow the witch had wandlessly and non verbally silenced her.

Hermione vanished Tonks' clothes and wandlessly cast two bubblehead charms on her body, one over the other covering below the neck. With what looked like profanities being hurled at Hermione, the lack of voice gave Tonks no satisfaction at all, which then turned to pleading and begging.

A slow shake of the head by Hermione and the malicious grin that split her face, seemed ominous a sign for Tonks as another wave of her palm filled the gap between those bubblehead coverings with a purple liquid.

"Now, the fun begins, Nymphadora.." said Hermione in a low steady voice. Another flick of her palm and tiny holes began to appear on the inner bubblehead coating. The liquid dripped from those holes slowly and burning through the skin. With stabbing burning from wherever the liquid touched her, she knew it was some sort of acid. She couldn't hold back a scream and started begging and screaming in pain. Hermione had already removed the silencing charm and the entire house echoed with screams emanating from the living room.

At late in the night, the screams stopped and an eerie silence fell over the house. The acid burnt through the entire body and a lifeless pair of eyes stared at the ceiling as there was nothing left of the body except the neck and her head which fell apart once the acid severed last of the flesh, nerves and bones that held it together.

Grabbing Geller's wand she summoned fiendfyre as beast incarnates of fiery hell encompassed the house and burnt through anything and everything in proximity.

Today was indeed a productive day, two targets down. Once the house was ablaze, she left the place with a satisfied smile.

* * *

**A/N: I know this is a small chapter but it seemed the perfect point to stop. Don't curse me a lot, I can't help it. Will try to post next chapter soon, it's yet to be written.**

**As always, please read and review. The more you review the better I can write. :D **

**Cheers!**


	14. Interlude: Calm before the Storm

**Hi guys, Welcome to the 14th Chapter of Dark is all that's left!**

**This chapter is a bit mellow and different from others but important to move the plot.**

**Anyways, let's not wait further and dive right in to the next chapter.**

**All the usual disclaimers and warnings still stand. HP universe belongs to the almighty JK Rowling. Puny beasts like me indulge in writing non profit fanfic for entertainment from time to time.**

* * *

2 weeks later:

The days leading up to today weren't easy. Every waking day and night, the nightmares of all his friends and family dying in front of him plagued his thoughts. Death of Dumbledore had hit him hard, but what hit him harder was Snape's death.

Remus finally sat him down one day and regaled the story of Snape's friendship with his mother and how they had a falling out due to his father James, who bullied Snape throughout their Hogwarts years. He finally understood why Severus Snape was a bitter man, a man he severely misunderstood all his life. Yet another person who died because of him.

The weight of guilt remained heavy on his shoulders. Well, no more. If this was a fight to his death, he would be prepared.

Hagrid returned a week ago with his giant brother Grawp, and some grave news. Voldemort was mobilizing his troops for a war, which meant the final confrontation was inevitable now.

This is why he stands now, right where the greatest headmaster of Hogwarts once stood.

The Great Hall filled with the entire student body, the teachers, wizards and witches who vowed to fight back and the remaining members of the Order of the Phoenix.  
"Welcome everyone!" Harry greeted with a glance over the crowd, "This past year has been devastating for all of us. We have lost many of our loved ones, friends and family. The greatest loss was of our esteemed Headmaster, who fought till the end to safeguard our world from Voldemort. Today, I bring another grave news, Voldemort has mobilized the giants and possibly the werewolves. This is an ominous sign for us, for the entire wizarding world. It's a battle I was always meant to fight. But… I can't fight it alone. I need your support, all of you. He will attack Hogwarts in the coming few days with all his strength and it's our responsibility to fight back and end his tyranny once and for all. This will be a fight to the finish, for a future I may or may not see, but I will die at peace knowing the world is a safer place. For those who wish to fight may stay, for others who wish to leave and students below 5th year, the Hogwarts express will leave tomorrow at 11am as arranged by Headmistress McGonagall. That is all I had to say."

Everyone listened to him with rapt attention, even the Slytherins couldn't sneer at the seriousness of the situation. Bar a few whose parents fought for the other side, none left the Hall. Even Draco Malfoy stood his ground, head hung in shame and shoulders drooped in resignation. He knew what was happening and his mother owled him earlier that she'll meet him tomorrow at sun-down near the forbidden forest. He couldn't leave now, there was no side for him, his only hope was Harry Potter and that too a bleak one for his family. No he had to save his remaining family and he'll die even if it meant they were safe.

Headmistress Minerva McGonagall addressed the prefects to lead the 4th year students and below to their common rooms as she stepped up to the lectern.

"To all the students and people who have decided to stay back and fight, I am grateful. Hogwarts is grateful to you for your contributions to our efforts. We may be less in number now, but don't be disheartened, I have received communication from the Ministry that they will assist us in this war and the Head of DMLE, Madam Amelia Bones shall personally lead the contingent of 71 Aurors and 53 Hit Wizards to aid us in any way against Voldemort's forces. We shall fight till the end, as Harry said. In memory of all those who laid their lives and Albus, who cherished every student as his own child, who saw the light in the darkest of times, I, Minerva McGonagall, promise to uphold the honor of this great institution and fight till my last breath." Minerva spoke passionately with fire in her eyes and a gritty determination as she ended her oath by pointing her wand toward the ceiling and shooting red sparks to her Gryffindor legacy.

Everyone held their wands high and shot off sparks that signified their houses as the Great Hall was lit up by the amalgamation of colors of the Hogwarts houses.

Things were finally looking positive for the light side.

* * *

Later that night, Malfoy Manor

A tired, shaking and crucio'ed Bellatrix entered the Malfoy Manor and moved shakily towards her room. Narcissa had taken up residence opposite Bella's room and sat in her study contemplating the day with a glass of Firewhiskey awaiting her sister's return.

Barely able to stand Bellatrix entered Narcissa's study holding on to the doors for support.

"Bella!" gasped Narcissa as she left her glass on the desk and quickly moved to support her elder sister. "Are you okay, Bella?"

"Yes, Cissy. I… I'm fine. Just a bit under the effects of the usual punishment." Bellatrix replied as Narcissa helped her settle on to the plush armchair and went on to her cabinet to fetch a few potions to help with the aftereffects, she continued after a deep sigh, "The Dark Lord wasn't happy with how the Vampire Coven have refused to support him. I was unfortunate enough to deliver that message."

"Bella, you don't deserve it. You are her most loyal, and more important than anyone could have been." said Narcissa as she handed Bella a deep brown potion.

With a grimace the dark haired witch downed the horrible tasting potion as she responded meekly, "Was. I was Cissy. I have changed, and He too has changed. It took me a while to understand, it took me a while to come out of my fanatic beliefs. I deserve this."

"No Bella! No one deserves this. I agree, He has changed. He isn't the charming leader that promised the world to his followers, the one who promised to bring about change. Maybe He always cared for power, we were too naive, our parents and every Lord and Lady who blindly followed him. Living with Lucius and learning the politics I understood quite a lot of things. But that is all the past and you don't deserve to suffer Bella, not now in the least." insisted Narcissa as her eyes stung with unshed tears thinking where it all went wrong. The walls that held their family and the happiness crumbled much like the crumbled wing of her husband's ancestral House. The madman has reduced her family and their honor to shades of its former self.

"He says I have gone soft, Cissy. Well, honestly I think He's right. Maybe I don't deserve his wrath and I don't deserve to suffer because of him. But, How can you forget what I have really done, Ciss. There is probably no light family in wizarding Britain who hasn't been tormented by me. I have killed without remorse, made orphans and vilomahs alike. I do deserve it for them Cissy. I feel remorse, too late, probably too little." Bellatrix said with a sigh as hot tears stung her eyes.

"Bella, please you have to be strong. We are the only family left. Although I miss Andy, we have drifted too far apart. She lost her daughter, I hated her when she left but I can't imagine her pain at losing her only child. I would be devastated if something happened to Draco. To you and.."

"No Cissy, you all will be safe. Listen to me, everything should go by the plan." Bella cut her sis off with a determined look. She sat up looking into CIssa's eyes, "The Dark Lord has decided to attack Hogwarts in 3 days. I have already arranged whatever money is in my vault to be transferred covertly to an account under a pseudonym via undetected channel to New Zealand. It's as far as one could go and start a new life there. Nothing changes Cissy! You will go there and start a life afresh. There's nothing left here to live for. Go to Gringotts tomorrow and meet Silverhook, he will arrange everything for the Malfoy vaults. Meet Draco and tell him the time, the battle would be the best time for all of you to leave."

"What about you, Bella? Why don't you come with us? You could leave too-" said Narcissa passionately.

"No dear sis. It is too risky. Besides, I have to do this, they won't stop looking for me unless they capture me or see me dead. Just…" a lump formed in her throat as she tried to say further, "Just Promise me Cissy.. Promise me! Promise me that you'll take care. Promise me that you'll remember me sometimes. I lost Andy years ago, it's only you whom I trust and believe dear sister."

"Oh, Bella!" the ever so stoic Narcissa couldn't hold back her tears anymore. She moved to hug Bella. Both wept openly in each other's arms, something which none would ever believe if one didn't see it with their own eyes.

* * *

Next eve, Hogwarts

It had been such a waste of Hermione's time since Rita's escape. She tried to stake out multiple places for any leads, from Knockturn Alley to Hogsmeade to Hogwarts. It was too quiet for her liking, as if a calm before the storm and not knowing irked her the most.

Today was the 4th day she was monitoring the Hogwarts grounds in hopes of any information about the Weasleys or the war. The only good news was that she saw many students leaving via the Hogwarts Express. The better news was that quite a few stayed behind and she finally got a glimpse of the Weasleys, Lupin and other staff members with Harry. It was a good sign, someone or other was bound to head towards the unmonitored section of the grounds, then she would strike.

Almost 6pm, she was frustrated again with the lack of people moving alone, it was always a bunch of students or some adults, and now was not the time to attract attention to herself.

She waited disillusioned on a tree near the grounds as she saw Draco Malfoy heading towards the shadowed part of the ground close to the Forest. Hermione quickly got off the tree and made her way quietly towards the blond haired boy. She was about to stun him as she noticed another hooded figure coming towards him from the depths of the forest. Deciding to have a look, she muffled her movements and stood close enough to listen to their conversation.

"-you know mother it's too risky. We could all flee, why did it have to be her?" Draco spoke in a frustrated tone.

"She has made up her mind, Draco! I cannot change it. She is determined… and I'm afraid, either ways it doesn't bode well for her. There's no way she's coming out alive. For her it's giving us a chance and atoning for her crimes. So, please Draco, just listen to me and stick to what we have discussed. 2 days now. Be ready" Narcissa responded in a determined tone.

Draco just nodded in understanding as his mother came forward and hugged him, giving a peck on his forehead.

"Take Care, Draco! I'll see you."

"Yes mother. Take care of her." Draco replied as his mother nodded and moved into the forest to apparate back to the Manor.

With a deep breath, Draco turned around, maybe hoping to somehow share the information with Potter so he could prepare for the battle in 2 days. What he didn't notice was a ripple through the air moving silently behind him as he was grabbed before he could reach the grounds again.

A sidealong apparition jolting him out of his thoughts as he fell forward disoriented from the sudden apparition and tried to catch his footing when he felt himself getting cuffed in shackles.

Looking up at his assailant who smiled at him, understanding dawned upon his face as it lost all color.

"Granger!" was all he could whisper in astonishment.

* * *

**AN:I know it's a sappy chapter, but it's all coming to a head and it was necessary to move this plot further.**

**No too far to go now.**

**FYI: vilomah - is a word meant to depict parents who have lost their child, probably has a Sanskrit origin meaning, 'against a natural order', but ignore the origins and focus on the emotions of the dialogue.**

**Thanks for reading, if you liked/disliked the fic please do leave a comment. I love to read what you've got to say.**

**Cheers!**


	15. Battle of Hogwarts

**Hi guys, Welcome to the 15th Chapter of Dark is all that's left!**

**The day of the battle is here finally, there are notes at the end, please do read them once you're done with the chapter. Anyways, let's not wait further and dive right in to it.**

**All the usual disclaimers and warnings still stand. HP universe belongs to the almighty JK Rowling. Puny beasts like me indulge in writing non profit fanfic for entertainment from time to time.**

* * *

Next Morning

A slightly bruised Draco stepped out of the Forbidden Forest and covertly moved towards the castle. It was still early for most of the students to wake up which meant he reached the common room easily without anyone noticing. The moment he stepped through the entrance, his eyes fell onto Theo and Blaise who seemed to have dozed off on the common room armchairs.

He tried to move past them to his dorm room, thankfully Slytherins have their own personal rooms for final year students. Unfortunately Blaise woke just then with a groan as he saw his best friend walking up to the dorms.

"Dude! Draco! What the hell are you upto? We waited for you the whole night, you said you were off to meet your mother for an hour max." said Blaise rubbing the sleep off his eyes.

A look of frustration crossed Draco's face as he schooled his face and calmly responded, "I went to the Manor with my mother. Stayed the night there."

"What about that bruise on your face?" Blaise asked suspiciously.

"Potty and Weasel! Last evening, I may have said something about him meeting a sticky end." Draco responded with a smirk.

"You just can't let him go, can you?" Blaise replied with a shake of his head, "Fine, I'll catch up with you later, mate. I can use some sleep on a proper bed." as he moved towards his own room.

"Sure, I'll probably have a bit of a sleep in." Draco replied with a fake yawn and moved towards his own room.

Once Draco entered his room, he locked and warded it as he moved slowly towards the mirror where he stood watching himself and a smirk crossed his face as his eyes flashed purple for a moment. He unshrunk a box with corked vials full of dark thick liquid and a few vials with hair.

"Hmmm… This should be enough. Let the games… begin!" said the polyjuiced Dark Witch with a malicious grin.

* * *

Hermione spent most of the day in her room and later away from prying eyes moving around the castle covertly disillusioned, only using a few of the polyjuice vials on occasions she needed to be seen.

All the order members and student body prepared for the upcoming battle as she gave Potter with the information about the final attack disguised as Malfoy. This gave her time to set up a vantage point for the next day and a substantial part of the muggle stuff which she had to get from the acid factory.

* * *

17th November, 1997

The misty and cold dawn in the Scottish Highlands came with an ominous feeling. Everything was calm, Harry woke up with an uneasy feeling. He couldn't really sleep, not with the threat so close. If Malfoy is to be believed, which he reluctantly did, today is the day Voldemort would attack.

The aurors came in late last night, so every perimeter was being manned by the aurors and hit wizards. Madam Bones assured the aurors would be the first line of defence and all staff members contributed along with the force to create a strong impenetrable dome of protection around the castle.

It was a sight to behold and every student stood and watched with wonder. Well, everyone but him… and Malfoy, whose gaze held him unnervingly. It was a look so familiar yet so different. The hatred was there, but it was different. It made his skin crawl, wanting to scratch at it in frustration. He couldn't quite understand why Malfoy was being so weird, giving information as well as giving him those hatred filled looks, perhaps he never will understand. Sighing, he just looked away and tried to focus on the war.

Somewhere around 10am, the cold had picked up and it seemed a blizzard was on its way. A sudden bang shook the foundations, as everyone gathered in the Great Hall heard spell-fire pick up outside the castle. The wards were being attacked, the auror force held their wands in position. The attack would commence once the wards were breached, which was only a matter of time.

"Alright! Everyone, it's time now." Headmistress McGonagall's voice resonated through the Hall, "Get ready, once the wards are breached, we fight. All the order members take up your positions. Professor Flitwick and Harry come with me. Students remain inside for the first wave of the attack."

Professor McGonagall, Harry and the half goblin professor moved towards the castle's main entrance.

"Professor, looks like He'll be sending the werewolves in first. We thought he would send in the giants first, we have to change the plan." said Harry looking worried over the pack of werewolves awaiting the fall of the protective wards. Voldemort and other Death Eaters attacked the wards from a vantage point near the Hogwarts entrance.

"Don't worry Mr. Potter, Hogwarts has many protections apart from the wards." said the headmistress grinning like the cat who got the cream.

"Move aside." said McGonagall as she turned towards the castle and spoke the incantation moving her wand in a flourish, "Piertotum Locomotor!"

Hundreds of stone guards jumped down from the Castle walls and moved to stand in a formation.

"Hogwarts is threatened. Man the boundaries. Do your duty and protect the school." the Headmistress of Hogwarts issued the order to the stationary guards who moved towards the stone bridge to intercept the werewolves.

"I've always wanted to use that spell!" Minerva replied with glee.

"How long until You-Know-Who shows up Minerva. The wards look severely weakened now." Flitwick asked.

"His name is Voldemort, Filius. You may start calling him that, He's going to try and kill you either way." McGonagall replied as the first cracks started to form in the wards.

"What about us Professor? What's the plan?" asked Harry.

"You would better try and take down the wooden bridge on the far side. Take Mr. Finnigan with you, he has a certain affinity towards Pyrotechnics." Professor McGonagall replied watching the wards crumble further. "Immediately, Mr. Potter!"

"Right" Harry responded as he scampered towards the hall.

Few moments later, the first of the wards crashed. The werewolves charged on to the stone bridge. A battle ensued between the animated stone guards and the werewolves. Almost all the pack was destroyed. Three entered the Hogwarts courtyard charging towards McGonagall and Flitwick.

"Now, Filius" the headmistress signalled, as Flitwick shot a bombarda towards the ground. The werewolves were startled but quickly regrouped and charged again.

McGonagall transfigured the debris into sharp shards of silver, and banished them towards the werewolves as they took a giant leap to maul the professors. Hundreds of silver shards impaled all three as they fell to the ground covered in blood and gore.

"That was exhilarating!" gasped the Charms professor.

"Indeed!" Minerva responded with a slight smile taking in the adrenaline.

* * *

Meanwhile

Voldemort saw the werewolves torn to shreds by the stone golems and let out a frustrated scream. "MOVE THE GIANTS FORWARD! DEATH EATERS ATTACK FULL FORCE! NOW!"

With a flourish of his wand he shot his dark mark in the sky signalling everyone to start the attack.

"Bellatrix!" Voldemort called forth his lieutenant.

"Yes, My Lord!" Bellatrix came forward and responded with her bowed head.

"We shall move forward. Nagini will be with you. Protect her with your life. Or you know the consequences." threatened the Dark Lord.

"Yes, My Lord. Ofcourse, My Lord" replied Bellatrix, shuddering at the fear of his threat.

"You're pathetic, Bella! Cowering like a girl. Now, move." The Dark Lord taunted her a last time before he moved forward raining spell fire on the golems as the giants reached the bridge and started mauling the remaining golems.

* * *

Elsewhere during the battle

"Nev! We have to kill that snake somehow." said Harry as Neville nodded sagely. "It's the last part holding Voldemort from his death."

"Sure Harry, but how do we kill it. You said it's resistant to spellfire, and I'm not as good a fighter as you." Neville replied looking at him with trepidation.

"I know, mate. Remus went in to get something that would help. Hopefully it works." said Harry.

"And it will, Pup!" replied a familiar voice from behind.

"Hey, Remus! You got that stuff you went in to fetch?" Harry asked, turning around towards him.

"Yes, Harry. Here, take this. Best of Luck! Stay Safe, you two." said Remus, throwing the sorting hat into his hands and moved back towards the courtyard to aid the aurors.

"Wha…? Ohh! Oh! Is that?" realization dawned upon him as he handed the hat to Neville, "Here, mate. This will help you. Just put your hand inside the hat."

Neville gasped as he felt the hilt of the sword and pulled out the shining sword made of goblin metal, "Is that the sword you used to kill the Basilisk? Merlin! It's the Gryffindor's Sword!"

"Yes, Nev! You can do it. Now go, take others and find that snake. I'm going to fight Voldemort once and for all." Harry said with a fierce determination.

"Okay, Harry! I…I'll do it. Just be careful mate, Hermione might be there too." Neville replied as he squeezed Harry's shoulder in solidarity and went off in search of the blasted snake.

"Yeah, Hermione!" whispered Harry alone as he looked on at the battles happening in the courtyard as Aurors and Hitwizard force took down the giants and other Death Eaters.

* * *

The battle waged on through the day, before it was finally down to the main showdown between Harry and Voldemort. Both sides suffered heavy casualties, mostly it was the Death Eaters who were mauled by the Auror Force and the Hogwarts staff and students.

The light side did lose quite a few people as well, most significant among those were Amelia Bones, Lavender Brown, Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Remus Lupin and Sybil Trelawney.

About the same time, there was another encounter, in another part of the castle. Neville finally found the snake, however, there was another person his eyes locked on. Bellatrix Lestrange, the very person responsible for the misery his family went through.

His wand trained on the witch who took his parents and reduced them to a shell of their former self. Bellatrix meanwhile marched ahead battling students and staff crushing anyone who came in her way looking for the perfect opportunity.

A powerful cutting curse grazed her shoulder while she battled a seventh year ravenclaw foolish enough to engage her. She felt more annoyed than anything that someone from the light side would attack her from behind. The boy seemingly forgotten, she turned her attention towards her attacker.

"Longbottom!" she snarled, "Didn't mum n dad teach you it's bad manners to attack someone from the back?" crooned the dark haired witch in a baby voice. "Oh! They can't! My bad." she ended with a smirk as she held the wand limply in her hands.

"You bitch! REDUCTO!" Neville screamed in anger.

Bellatrix put up a non-verbal shield and blocked the spell as she cackled madly, returning her own spells that Neville barely dodged.

It seemed he bit more than he could chew, since he was barely able to shoot a spell at her, let alone land any. He was dodging and shielding her spells and it seemed she was merely playing with her prey more than actively trying to kill him.

Another spell whizzed past her head as someone attacked her from the back for the second time that day. It was Arthur Weasley trying to save Neville, though he missed the spell to stun the dark witch. He expected Bellatrix to seize her attacks on the boy and retaliate, what he didn't expect was someone else to hit him square in the chest.

"CRUCIO!" was the curse that left Draco's lips as Arthur fell and convulsed on the floor. He kept the spell on as Bella looked at him in mild astonishment. That was apparently enough for Neville to pull the sword off the hat and charge towards Bellatrix.

With her reflexes she dodged the attack and whipped her wand in a spiral to shoot a cord off her wand and wrap around Neville's neck. The cord just tightened more and more as Neville lost grip on the sword and dropped it to try and free his neck getting choked. Finally, she released the cord and Nevilled fell on his knees gasping for breath and exhausted. A final bone breaker to his chest had him fall unconscious.

By the time she turned around to see, her nephew had tortured the Weasley patriarch to the point he was bleeding profusely. His body littered with tiny cuts courtesy a familiar dark spell, she knew was Snape's own. Weasley would likely not make it past a few agonizing hours, from the blood loss alone.

"Draco! What are you doing? You know the plan. Don't dally around, Cissy's waiting for you near the woods." Bellatrix replied with a huff.

"Change of plans! There's your target and here's the weapon." Draco said, smirking as he gave her the sword. "You're coming with us! I'm sure Potter can manage it."

Bellatrix reluctantly took the sword as she looked at the target over her shoulder. With a determined sigh she turned around and swung the blade across the head of the magical snake slithering towards the Longbottom boy.

Within a flash, the severed head fell on the floor and disintegrated as a dark wraith emerged screaming and dissolved into nothingness. Just like that, it was over and the Dark Lord's last living anchor to this world was destroyed making him mortal enough for the sodding boy-who-lived to finish.

Bellatrix had finally done the unthinkable, His most loyal had turned traitor, killed his snake, the fucking snake who threatened to take her most precious family from her.

A pang of hurt clawed at her heart as she finally betrayed the person she worshiped and revered all her life. She knew he wasn't the same Lord Voldemort who charmed her heart and soul, and garnered her respect and loyalty. Ever since he came back, it was someone else, she followed his every order yet he was only obsessed with a child who would be his downfall. No, she will mourn her Dark Lord, but not this mad version of him that couldn't respect her love and loyalty, her blood.

"Disillusion yourself and wait for me at the gates, I'll join you shortly." said Draco.

"Why don't you come along? You're acting all weird, Draco. What's so important now?" the dark haired witch eyed him suspiciously.

"There is something I have to finish, aunt Bella! I need closure! Please, trust me and wait for me at the gates." said Draco with a sigh.

"Alright! But don't do anything stupid." Bellatrix replied in frustration and disillusioned herself.

"Don't worry, nothing as drastic as you planned. I intend to live!" said Draco cheekily and watched her aunt move through the castle as nothing but a slight ripple in the air.

He bent down to Arthur and said his final words, "I hope you rot in hell Arthur Weasley! Your daughter condemned me to hell on earth, I'll make sure all the Weasleys end up in the real Hell. After all, dear Bill and Charlie have left to meet their brother. Yes! It was me. Soon, it will be your dear Wife and the remaining runt of your litter. Now, you go and save a throne in hell for the biggest bitch in the Weasley family, your precious Daughter. I'll make sure her corpse is so mangled no one will dare say the Weasley name out of pure horror. Adios! from HERMIONE GRANGER!"

"No, no, no, no! Hermione! Please leave them alone. Please spare them! Listen to me, please!" Arthur groaned and begged for his innocent daughter, weeping the loss of his kids.

Draco stood up and crushed Arthur's wand with his feet and moved towards the courtyard with the sword sparing a final disdainful glance at the still sobbing father bleeding to his death.

* * *

Meanwhile, the epic battle between Voldemort and Harry Potter raged on as everyone watched the duo fling spells at each other, though none getting the upper hand. Harry with the small repertoire of his spells and Voldemort due to the physical strain of losing all his horcruxes. It seemed this was becoming a stalemate as Voldemort fired another Avada Kedavra at Harry who responded with an Expelliarmus. The green and red jets of light meeting in the middle as both battled for dominance.

After a while, the tides shifted towards the Dark Lord when his spell started to overpower Harry and he was tired, exhausted and almost to the brink of magical exhaustion, that's when he faltered and fell on his back trying to hold onto the spell desperately, with a panicked look expecting the spell to hit him while the green jet suddenly ended.

Those who stood watching gasped in horror and sheer disbelief at Draco Malfoy driving the Gryffindor's Sword through the Dark Lord Voldemort's back to send his final piece of soul back to where it truly belongs, burning in hell with all its pieces.

There was a deafening silence and then all spectators cheered for Malfoy and Harry's name to rid the world of You-Know-Who. Draco, who looked around the courtyard with a smirk, moved to give Harry, still lying on his back, a hand and pulled him up.

Harry gave a reluctant hug to thank him for saving his life, which Draco returned. The moment Harry breathed in, a waft of Vanilla and Peppermint perfume hit his senses. A sense of familiarity triggered his brain, he just couldn't place the smell, it was a very distinct perfume.

Draco left his embrace and smirked again moving towards the Hogwarts gate where Narcissa Malfoy stood alone.

Just as he reached his mother, he could feel his aunt's hand on her shoulder. His mother gave him an imperceptible nod.

"Wait! Malfoy!" Draco turned around and looked at a winded Harry who followed him to the gates. "Go Celebrate! What are you doing here? I know you have a saving people complex, except for the ones you should have, Brutus. Here, you have 30 seconds. Run! Save!" said Draco, taking a muggle box with a button out of his pocket and pushed it with a click.

With a start Harry realized, it was Hermione who always said he has a saving people complex. The perfume, Vanilla Peppermint, Hermione's favourite perfume. It means…

A huge blast shook the earth as Harry turned around to see his beloved Hogwarts castle demolished to the ground by multiple blasts going one after the other. Everyone in the courtyard including Ginny, Molly, the students, professors and aurors scattered for cover to save themselves from the debris.

Narcissa and disillusioned Bella watched the carnage shocked at what Draco had done, or was it really him.

Before realizing it was an imposter, both of them felt a familiar tug of apparition as all three of them disappeared in a wisp of black smoke leaving a distraught Harry behind.

* * *

**AN:**

**And that is it for this chapter guys, it was a very difficult one to write. I don't think I would have been able to capture the grandeur of the battle any better without diminishing the focus from Hermione at this stage. **

**I have tried to put in as much excerpts as I could. I am sure this chapter could have been better at depicting the fight between Harry and Voldemort, but those following this story know Voldemort has always been a side character and Bella's arc in this story was where it started and ended.**

**With that said, please do let me know, how did you feel? Good, Bad, unsatisfied. Drop a review with your account, so maybe I can respond.**

**(Just no flames please)**


	16. The Aftermath

**Hi guys, Welcome to the 16th Chapter of Dark is all that's left! **

**The Battle of Hogwarts is over, yet it's not over for Hermione. Her vengeance is still unfulfilled.**

**Please read the AN at the end.**

**All the usual disclaimers and warnings still stand. HP universe belongs to the almighty JK Rowling. Puny beasts like me indulge in writing non profit fanfic for entertainment from time to time.**

* * *

Acid Factory

The trio of Bellatrix, Narcissa and a polyjuiced Hermione landed in her dilapidated safe house. The wards were already active and hence the moment Bellatrix pulled her wand to fire a curse at the imposter was disarmed and shackled in magic resistant cuffs. Narcissa stood stunned at the turn of events. Her heart racing with apprehension, worried for her only son.

She didn't raise her wand at the smirking imposter, though her voice held the threatening tone clear for all, "Who. Are. You?"

"I'm glad you asked, in fact the effects should reverse any time now, Mrs. Malfoy. I suggest you avoid using magic if you don't want to be shackled." the imposter replied.

"Release me this instant! Who are you and where is Draco!" Bellatrix said, struggling against the shackles.

"Shush! Lady Lestrange! It's so unbecoming of a pureblood witch of your standing to screech so loudly." Hermione chided Bellatrix mockingly.

Within a few minutes the polyjuice wore off and both women were equally stunned to see the gaunt and scarred face of the Mudblood witch.

"You're Granger?" Narcissa whispered in disbelief. The horror on her face evident, her son was one of the tormentors back in the earlier years before the imprisonment of this witch.

"Yes! I'm the one and only!" Hermione replied with smug satisfaction, "Well, I thought you'll be happy and thank me. I did save your sister after all."

"Where's my Son! Please, where's Draco! Miss Granger" Narcissa begged in desperation looking around for any sign of her beloved son.

"Surprisingly!" Hermione flicked her wrists to lift a body covered in shackles from one of the empty vats, "He's alright! See, not a scratch. Well, that one's a bruise, so technically not a scratch. To be honest, he did try to resist, but one punch was enough. Just like third year... Ah! Those were the days!" she finished with a contented sigh.

Narcissa ran towards the unconscious body that hung from the shackles "Draco! Draco, my baby! Wake up!" She tried to wake him to no avail, turning towards the witch who tortured her son. "What have you done! What has happened to him? Please, let me help him."

Hermione replied with a dramatic sigh, "Ugh! Fine, you're no fun, Mrs. Malfoy. Such a drama queen. He's just unconscious, I just crucio'd him for like 10 seconds tops. Just stunned is all." And ennervated him with another flick of the wrist.

The wizard in question, opened his eyes groggily as he became aware of his surroundings.

"Mother!" Draco gasped, "What... What are you doing here? Go! Go now. It's not safe, Grang-"

"Wakey-wakey Drakey! Had a nice sleep in? Well, now that you're up, let's end this drama now. I'm sick and tired of this overly sweet reunion." crooned Hermione looking from a silenced Bellatrix glaring daggers at her to the mother-son reunion on the other side.

Hermione picked up Bellatrix's fallen wand and pointed it towards Draco. A spell shot towards Draco, while Narcissa looked in horror at the incoming spell colliding with her son.

Nothing happened, except for a clacking of metal as the shackles fell off Draco's hand. With another flick Bellatrix was free as well. She threw the wand at the dark haired witch's feet.

"Get. Lost!" snarled Hermione, a sudden change in her demeanor pointing towards the exit to the safe house.

"What?" replied a clearly puzzled Bellatrix. "You're letting us go? Just like that" and picked up her wand dangling it lightly from her right hand.

"Yes! Clearly I'm insane, now leave before I changed my mind" Hermione replied looking away.

"Come Draco! Bella, help me get him up!" Narcissa called for her sister. She wasn't sure what was happening but her first focus was to get her son out safe, she could worry about the why's later.

"Hold on, mother." Draco said, "Grange… Hermione! I don't know why you're letting me go, I know I did torment you all those years, but I just want you to know, even though I hated you... I never really believed you killed Lovegood. Also, I'm sorry for my behaviour over the years… I truly am."

Bellatrix and Narcissa held on to him as they steadily started walking towards the exit. Bellatrix was cautious and held her wand ready to hex if Granger attacked them again.

"I know! I did see inside your head after all." said Hermione turning towards the trio who stopped and turned towards her looking expectantly. "Yes, Bellatrix. I know your little secret too. You were just going to sacrifice yourself? Didn't expect such cowardice from you."

"Now, listen you little witch! How dare you call-" snarled Bellatrix.

"Or what! What did you think, leaving a little baby alone in this world?" Hermione replied fiercely, "I am no saint and I have killed a fair share of innocents post leaving that shit hole. I don't regret where my life is and would be. Do you really think she would have grown happy in absence of any family? She would have grown listening to death eater stories and would have likely ended up in Azkaban like I did! Just like you were! Likely trying to bring back her father. The same father who cursed you while pregnant in front of your sister and nephew. The same father who threatened to feed her to that snake. Go Lestrange, raise her. Raise her well. Maybe, just maybe this one act of penance would lessen the burden of my sins. Not for you, you are a killer, a tainted soul, as tainted as mine if not more. That child though, she's pure, give her love. Go on now, the aurors might come looking at the Manor for you. And me if Harry's smart enough. Tell little Delphi, 'Mudblood Granger' aunty said `Hi!'"

With a final look towards the trio, Hermione disapparated away in a wisp of black smoke.

* * *

Somewhere near the cliffs off Dover

Hermione sat quietly looking intently at the headstone of her parents' burial site. The sun had set and it was a chilly night, yet the cold was nothing compared to those at Azkaban. Thinking about Delphini brought back pain and heartache.

She wasn't Her daughter. For Merlin's sake it was the child of Voldemort and Bellatrix Lestrange. The child would probably grow up to be bigoted like her parents, yet she couldn't understand why she cared so much.

Did she see her as a kindred spirit? No, that couldn't be it. Did she really think saving a vile person like Lestrange would give her penance for the countless people she had killed in her path for revenge and vengeance. No, never. Nothing would really save her from a one way ticket to Hell, especially when she wanted to punish every witch and wizard who were responsible for her parents' death.

However, this was not a time for inflection. She was so close now, she will have her vengeance, few more Weasleys and the bitch to go now.

"Mom! Dad! The final phase of my vengeance begins soon. GINNY Weasley! Start praying to whatever Gods that bless you, because I'm coming for you now." hissed Hermione.

* * *

Next day,

The destruction and carnage at Hogwarts had left an unforgettable mark on the wizarding world. The old fortress had been razed to the ground leaving behind nothing but rubble and unrecognizable corpses. The magic wasn't enough to hold off the blast, which the aurors ascertained as muggle explosives. Most students were in the courtyard when it happened, though the loss was more to the heritage of wizarding Britain than the actual people caught in the blast.

The Ministry was in an uproar and Harry Potter had allegedly named his ex-girlfriend and Azkaban escapee Hermione Granger as the culprit. Rufus Scrimgeour faced a lot of flak from the press for hiding her escape and failure in her capture.

Pushed into action he ordered a kiss-on-sight against her and ordered the new DMLE head to capture her and other Death Eaters for prosecution.

The first of these raids led them to Malfoy Manor in Wiltshire. What the aurors saw left them horrified to say the least. There were signs of a fight and mangled corpses of death eaters everywhere. The only one of significance they found belonged to Euphemia Rowle, the wife to Lord Rowle, who was the deceased inner circle member of You-Know-Who's Death Eaters.

The news reached back to the Ministry that the remaining Death Eaters were either dead or had been captured by the clean-up auror teams.

However, there was no sign of Draco or Narcissa Malfoy. All the important artifacts had been removed from the Manor and their Gringotts vaults had been drained empty.

The Lestrange vaults were empty as well, however, everyone had seen Bellatrix Lestrange enter Hogwarts castle and no one saw her leaving. Hence, it was assumed that she was killed in the blasts, body likely obliterated beyond any recognition buried beneath the rubble.

Hermione Granger was marked as a highly dangerous terrorist and assumed to have fled Britain along with the Malfoys.

Meanwhile at the Burrow,

Ginny, Ron and Molly sat in the dining room alongside McGonagall and a mourning Fleur Weasley. The aurors confirmed the deaths of Arthur as his decapitated head was found, and they had known of Bill and Charlie's demise.

Fleur had already decided to move back to France, there was nothing left for her in Britain. She never got along with the others, especially Ginny who called her names more often than not.

Molly had become a shell of her former self after watching the aurors bring in what was left of her husband's body. She couldn't give Charlie or Bill a proper burial as their remains couldn't be found beneath the rubble.

Ron was uncharacteristically quiet, he was still not over the loss of his father and brothers. He couldn't fathom not watching them everyday for the rest of his life. He hated himself that he once liked Hermione, who was responsible for what happened to his family.

"It was Hermione! It was her all along. She told me I had a saving people complex. It was not Malfoy, it was Hermione disguised as him!" said Harry shaking his head looking down at his mug of tea.

Minerva McGonagall shot him a sympathetic look. Hermione had been one of her best and favourite students. She had been bright and like a breath of fresh air amongst the usual batch of students she taught every year. It was heartbreaking to see her become a monster like that. First Lovegood and now this.

"That's enough, Harry. You can't blame yourself for her crimes. She was a monster all along, we just never saw through her charade." said Ginny putting a comforting arm over his back.

"I… I'm sorry, Gin! I couldn't save your Dad. The blast… It was so sudden. I couldn't do anything." Harry replied, rubbing his tears off with his palm.

"It's okay, Harry. You did your best. I couldn't ask any more of you. I know it's sudden and not the right moment. But… I would like to spend the rest of my life with you." Ginny replied bringing a hint of choke in her voice, turning his shoulders to face him, "Harry James Potter! Will you marry me and make me the happiest witch in this world? I know dad would have wanted us together. Say yes, for me, for dad." she looked into his eyes with fierce determination.

Harry was stunned at the sudden proposal, yet the words moved him. To an extent, the guilt of not being able to do something for the Weasleys, it weighed on him and he felt it was the right thing to do, so he replied, "Yes! Yes, Ginevra Weasley, I will marry you." He ended up having tears in his eyes again, this time of joy. He would finally have a family and someone who loved him unconditionally.

Meanwhile, everyone was happy at the turn of events and missed the smirk on Ginny's face that crossed while hugging Harry. It was of pure malice and unadulterated pleasure at getting one-up on the Granger bint.

She played right into Ginny's hands, who used Harry's guilt and gullibility to pave her path towards becoming the most influential witch in Britain. Lady Potter, indeed. Now, if only the bint would die somewhere in a pit, that would be such a perfect end to the story.

* * *

**AN: This could be a very controversial chapter, and I would like to say that it's my story and I have always hinted how Bella's character was slightly off color in this fic. She was vulnerable and had the right motivations to do what she did. The way Hermione handles her, you may or may not like. I would just like to reiterate, that it's my story and it is how I felt Hermione felt connected to her that shaped her decision. That decision is not always the most logical and most sensible, but the way a person feels is just that... unpredictable.**

**Thanks for reading, if you liked/disliked the fic please do leave a comment. I love to read what you've got to say.**

**Cheers!**


	17. Wedding Bells

**Hi guys, Welcome to the 17th Chapter of Dark is all that's left! **

**This is it, the chapter where it's the beginning of the end.**

**Please read the AN at the end.**

**All the usual disclaimers and warnings still stand. HP universe belongs to the almighty JK Rowling. Puny beasts like me indulge in writing non profit fanfic for entertainment from time to time.**

* * *

Reporters had a field day publishing articles about The-Boy-Who-Lived's engagement to his long time girlfriend Ginny Weasley for the next couple of weeks. Apparently the wedding had been planned for the coming New Year's eve signifying Wizarding Britain's entry into a new era propelled by the new power couple. Everyone in wizarding Britain was rejoicing the fall of the Dark Lord and the probability of attending a very public Potter Wedding Ceremony.

Meanwhile, miles away from the wizarding district, somewhere in the remote county of Norfolk, a black Nissan Patrol SUV stood next to a green armoured Bedford TM4 truck being guarded by two men in muggle camouflage clothes armed with guns next to the deserted Happisburgh lighthouse.

Two people in similar camouflage clothes and another person in a black trench coat and hood with a suitcase stood atop the tower conversing.

"As per our agreement, your order is ready in the truck. Do you have the money." said the woman with a thick Russian accent.

"Of course, Famke! What do you take me for?" the hooded woman replied with a distorted voice.

"A very dangerous woman! That is some serious stuff down there." the Russian woman quipped back.

"And it will be put to good use. Here's your money, and you know the standard protocol." the hooded woman held the suitcase forward.

Famke nodded towards her associate who took the bag and checked to see if the money was there. He nodded back in affirmation tilting the open suitcase to show the stacks of cash inside.

"Very well! It's always a pleasure doing business with you. Dasvidaniya!" the Russian woman said while moving towards the stairs down the tower.

The hooded figure stood near the railings watching the muggles climb down the tower. Famke and her men left the armoured truck and boarded the SUV which then sped off towards the county road. The figure disappeared in a wisp of black smoke and appeared next to the truck with her hood removed.

Hermione's smile turned predatory as she flicked her palm in the SUV's direction as an explosion blew the car apart and obliterated everyone inside to chunks of burning flesh. "Dasvidaniya!"

With another flick she shrunk the truck into a small size and pocketed it before disappearing in a wisp of smoke.

2 days until New Year's Eve,

Hermione sat working on the armoured truck enlarged back to its original size inside the factory. On the other side of the room near the walls kept were multiple wooden crates stacked on each other bearing the Ex-Soviet Union's military mark.

Movement caught Hermione's attention as a speckled brown owl flew towards her and perched atop one of the Russian NSV high calibre guns kept next to her. Hermione tilted her head in amused, "You know that's not a perch, right?"

The bird just hooted and held out its leg bearing the letter.

"Huh! Not the talkative one, are you? Fine!" Hermione untied the letter, "Here, done. Now scram!"

The owl simply pecked at her in annoyance and flew off outside the factory.

"Fucking bird! I'll roast him the next time he tries that." Hermione rubbed the side of her head while turning the envelope over to see the Lestrange seal at the back embossed in wax.

Her curiosity thoroughly peaked, she ran a few diagnostics over it to check for any maliciousness. Satisfied with the safety, she opened the envelope to a small letter that simply read, 'Thank You! - BL'

Turning the letter over, there was another note that read, 'You always have refuge at the House of Lestrange, just say the words "Delphi's Mudblood Aunt" whenever you need help.'

Hermione chuckled lightly, "Hmmmm, well aren't you a sentimental fool, Lestrange! I don't need refuge. I'll end this one way or another." She mused to herself petting the gun next to her. She folded the letter back and put it back in her pocket before getting back to work. It sure as hell would take a lot of time mounting everything in place.

31st December, Burrow

With the help from everyone, and a few thousand galleons from the Potter vault, the fields behind the Burrow were transformed into an elaborate wedding venue despite the cold. Warming charms were put throughout the area courtesy special runestones created by Fleur as an early wedding gift to Harry.

She really couldn't be a part of the celebrations without breaking down and hence decided it was the best time for her to return back to her motherland. There really wasn't anything left for her in this Merlin forsaken land. She would stay there and raise the child growing inside her, the only remaining memory of her beloved Bill. Apoline Delacour and Gabriele came down personally to escort her back to France the day before the wedding.

The venue had a seating for about 200 people, many dignitaries were invited from the Ministry including the Minister of Magic himself. The security of the place was impeccable with the Transfiguration master Minerva McGonagall using her prowess along with Flitwick and other professors to create a 20 feet stone golem impenetrable to magic to stand guard protecting the Burrow. They would stop at nothing to make sure Hermione can't disrupt and cause any trouble after what she did to Hogwarts. It was truly a work of magic and immense talent, the Prophet featured articles about the extent of protections being done for the wedding of the century.

Finally, It was time, about a hundred aurors stood outside the venue guarding along with the golem.

The guests sat eagerly inside the venue as Harry stepped on to the stage where the Minister himself stood as the official to perform the ceremony. Molly sat in the front row, finally happy for her daughter to find some happiness in this time of distress.

Ron walked down the aisle holding Ginny's arm escorting her towards the stage. Harry felt his heart skip a beat when he saw Ginny looking absolutely beautiful in the white wedding dress. For a small flicker he imagined Hermione standing in the same dress, however that was just that, a trick of his mind, a cruel trick. He shook his head slightly trying to focus on his girlfriend and to-be wife walking down the aisle.

Meanwhile, a disillusioned armoured Bedford TM4 trudged along the road at full pelt reaching almost near Ottery St, Catchpole. The already monstrous military truck now resembled nothing less than a demon on it's own.

Every possible surface now housed a weapon mounted with big guns and almost unlimited supply of bullets in the big boxes mounted below the guns. Any muggle warmonger would drool at the reinforced vehicle. Some of the biggest and baddest guns including the NSV, M85 and Kord 12.7mm mounted atop the truck in addition to three Panzerfaust-3 grenade launchers.

For Hermione, the war wasn't over, and if magic won't help her, she would use any means possible. She burnt in hell for years, now it's time for the wizarding world to feel the fire.

With a flick of her wrist, she armed all the mounted weapons and activated a localised anti-apparition ward near the truck. She took a sharp turn through the wooded area into the clearing as the aurors near the venue were alerted to a strange muggle vehicle approaching more than 2kms away. All aurors gathered near the entrance, wands at the ready.

However, what they weren't ready for was with another flick of her wrist, all weapons opened fire at them. The grenades landed near the aurors killing a majority, while the others battled bullet fire. They fired lethal curses, bombardas and bombarda maximas, however, the truck was still out of range where it stopped moving. The aurors tried to apparate to the location however, were pushed back due to the localised wards, while Hermione stepped out of the truck and stood atop the cabin holding another grenade launcher.

The long range guns finally decimated the remaining aurors as the Golem walked forward. Hermione halted the firing and pointed all guns towards the approaching Golem. The sheer magical strength in the Golem was enough to over power Hermione's wards as it crossed through without an issue.

As soon as it crossed the wards, she opened fire with all the guns and it seemed to work, parts of the Golem started chipping off and it broke down into stones and dust until it's head fell on the ground lifeless. Hermione stepped down from the truck top, however before she could get in the truck, a shockwave coursed through the ground flicking her back towards the truck where she hit the sides and fell clutching her stomach.

A piece of metal piercing through her guts stuck protruding outwards. She pulled the rod out with great difficulty as immense pain coursed through her body. All this while the Golem slowly rebuilt itself standing tall once again.

She began the attack once more as the Golem again started moving forth towards her. The guns once again chipped away at its body and the head dropped lifeless to the ground once more. Another shockwave and the Golem built itself up again, as Hermione struggled to defeat it and keep her own injury at bay.

It seemed that there was something keeping the magic intact, which had to be some sort of a rune stone. There was no way Hermione could damage the Golem long enough to move past it, she had to defeat it.

She ordered the attack once more as the Golem again started moving forth towards her, this time reaching within 500mts of her, meaning it was her last chance. The guns once again chipped away at its body and the head dropped lifeless once again with a faint pulse glow on its forehead.

However, this time Hermione didn't rest, she waited for the faint glow near the forehead to emerge. It was likely there, the runestone was hidden. A faint yellow glow appeared right on the Golem's forehead which began pulsing, readying for another shockwave. She picked up the fallen Panzerfaust 3 aiming straight and hard for the glow and fired off the grenade just as the pulse reached its pinnacle before the shock.

The runestone was hit and a huge magical discharge in addition to the blast blew apart the rest of the Golem's body in a wave of dust.

As the wave settled, Hermione saw a few of the guests in the venue gather near the entrance as she mused with a pained smile, "Well, that was fun, Professor!"

Hermione got into the truck and roared forward with the guns once again armed and aimed ahead. The guests panicked and created a stampede as the monster muggle truck roared towards them raining bullets.

The truck finally crashed through the gate and went through hitting the stage. Hermione flicked her wrists and all the guns pointed away from the truck towards the sides.

An amplified voice roared through the terrified venue, "Anyone else tries to act smart, that will be their last breath. This is between me and Potter. I shall kill anyone in between."

"Hermione! What are you doing here? Haven't you killed enough innocents?" Minerva McGonagall stepped forth as Harry stood protectively in front of the Weasleys.

"Yes, Professor! I have! Yet, I was the first innocent killed." Hermione said climbing on top of the cabin looking down at her old professors and friends. "You all killed, killed the innocent little girl with her idealistic view of the world. I am just a deadman walking with only one purpose. Anyway, enough chit chat, professor. If you take a step forth or any one moves, the guns will fire and shoot to kill. Don't believe me? Try it out for yourself."

"Get Lost, Hermione! You are not welcome here. I don't have any feelings for you anymore. You're a monster." Harry snarled at her pointing his wand.

"Welcome? I didn't come here to eat a buffet dinner, dumbass! You're still as thick-headed as you were a couple of years back. Moment you fire a spell, Hero, the guns rain fire upon the guests. So, be a lamb and drop your wands. EVERYONE! NOW!"

When Harry failed to follow, she snapped a finger and one of the guns opened fire upon a section of the guests killing them instantly. "I said, NOW!"

This time everyone complied as she picked up his wand and pocketed it before holding out a rope. "Here, all 3 of you hold this rope. Take it or it'll be your beloved Professors facing my M85s next." Hermione pointed towards the big gun taking aim towards the Hogwarts professors.

"Stop it, child! Stop this madness. Come back." Minerva called out pleadingly.

Hermione turned her head giving a sad smile, "It's too late, Professor. I was an Azkaban escapee before, I am a proclaimed terrorist now. Isn't that right, Minister?"

She turned back and held the rope again which Harry took hold reluctantly and let a shocked and shaken Ginny hold the other end with Ron holding the middle of the rope.

"Say the magic words, Harry! I'm sure you remember your gift, don't you?" Hermione crooned sweetly.

Harry scrunched his face in disgust, yet spoke slowly, "Et Tu, Brute!"

The rope glowed blue as he realized that activated the portkey, however before he could say something, all three of them were pulled through the vortex along with the portkey back to the safe house where 3 sets of magic resistant cuffs awaited them.

"I really wished at least you believed my innocence, I respected you like my own mother. We may not meet again, so I'll say it again, not for anyone else, only for you. I may have killed numerous people post Azkaban and I won't deny that now I'm the monster you see, but it was Ginny who killed Luna and framed me, turning me into this monster. You can choose to believe it or stay in denial. It's your choice either way. Bye, Professor McGonagall." Hermione disapparated in a wisp of black smoke.

Minerva felt her shoulders droop with exhaustion, had she failed Hermione yet again? She could feel the truth in Hermione's eyes, if that was so then why didn't she believe her innocence the first time. She would never have the answers, she felt as tears welled in her eyes.

All guns relaxed and dropped barrels inactive, except one M85 which was pointed at the Minister who was obliterated with hundreds of bullets before the gun drooped inactive.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. If you felt there was excessive Muggle influence, it was purely intentional. Military Vehicles, Bond movies and Big guns were some things which I loved to see and read about. This was just my way of paying them a homage. I do hope you like it, it's finally happening. Next chapter is in progress.**

**Thanks for reading, if you liked/disliked the fic please do leave a comment. I love to read what you've got to say.**

**Cheers!**


	18. It's All Over!

**Hi All,**

**Welcome to the 18th Chapter of "Dark is All That's Left!"**

**It's the final chapter before the epilogue and before you begin, I would like to apologize in advance.**

**I have rewritten the chapter twice and everytime I wrote, I felt I can't do justice with the end.**

**Ginny was never a huge villain, she was merely an opportunist in this fic and so there was hardly a way for me to setup a fair fight between the two. It was always going to be Hermione having the upper hand once she got hold of her. Ginny's main strength was that she was hidden in plain sight and protected by people who were powerful which is why the prior chapters were much more interesting in terms of fights.**

**It was a journey I started a year back, not knowing how it'll end. It was the first long fic I wrote and so please forgive me if there were any plot holes and mistakes along the way. I've always tried to write it as best as I could. Sometimes it worked out, sometimes it tanked. Whatever it was, it was fun to write.**

**Please be a little gentle in comments if you don't like the chapter. I know I'm not a 100% satisfied, but I couldn't put off posting and this was probably the best I could muster at this moment.**

**Disclaimer: All HP rights belong to JK Rowling, I'm merely writing fanfics for fun**

* * *

Ron, Ginny and Harry landed unceremoniously on the floor without their wands and each of them found themselves being bound and incarcerated by magic resistant cuffs. The cuffs were shackled as usual to the overhead beam making it impossible for them to move.

Within a few moments Hermione apparated back to the safe house with a slender metal rod hanging limply from her hands, "I hope the newly wed couple is enjoying my hospitality? It isn't much but I guess it'll suffice."

"You bloody MONSTER! Do you know how many innocents you've killed?" Harry snarled, struggling against his cuffs.

"I don't keep count, you know! It's been difficult with my incomplete education and the stint at Azkaban if you've forgotten." Hermione replied with a smile tilting her head.

"I knew you were deranged. It's a shame I ever loved you, Hermione." a voice next to her spoke.

"Oh! I didn't know we're taking turns, Ron. Besides, I've seen enough in your head to know about that little boy crush you had. And the other crushes you had after that. I might have puked hard after seeing things in your head, urrghhh!" Hermione rolled her eyes with a mock shudder. "Shut up, Death Eater!"

"Boy you really are thick headed, Ron! Hey Harry! You didn't tell them who killed the old snake-face?" Hermione moved closer to Ron, "Well, then he also probably didn't tell you that I tortured and killed your brothers. I killed dear Bill and Charlie. I tortured your father until he was begging me like the wretched weasel he was, begging me to spare the rest of his brood and you know what, I enjoyed watching them all squirm."

"I'll kill you, you bitch! I'll rip your eyes out!" Ron cursed her struggling against his shackles while Hermione just laughed heartily.

"Big words, Ron! For someone who orchestrated the entire war, you think I'll be intimidated by a child's threats?"

"What do you mean orchestrated the war?" Ginny said skeptically.

"Ah! The twat has finally spoken. I was wonder-" Hermione turned around towards the bound Ginny.

"I'll KILL you bitch, get away from my sister!" Hermione whirled back to Ron punching him in the nose hard, "I will castrate your balls and feed them to you, if you interrupt me again. Understand?"

Ron's head reeled back from the punch and blood poured from his head profusely, yet he sneered and spat back on Hermione's face.

Hermione just used Harry's wand to clean her face, "You really have a big mouth, Ron! Let me help you fix that."

Both Harry and Ginny begged her to stop as she flicked Harry's wand in a swirl and Ron's jaw snapped shut. She pointed her wand towards the room and accio'd a leather bag. With a cruel smirk, she rummaged through the bag and pulled out a long needle with a thick thread.

Ron shook his head in horror as the others pleaded to spare him. Hermione though pointed her wand towards his mouth and shot a suturing spell. The needle slowly and painfully threaded his mouth from edge-to-edge as muffled screams and yowls filled the factory. Silence ensued as the needle hung limply from the edge of an unconscious Ron's sutured mouth dripping blood.

Harry couldn't believe what he saw, his only friend being tortured grotesquely by someone whom he had considered more than a friend once upon a time.

"Why! Why, Hermione? What happened to you! Why'd you became this… this Monster!" Harry asked, tears welling up in his eyes.

"What HAPPENED? YOU are asking ME! Well, what happened was the one person I spent my life saving, protecting and helping in times when none did, betrayed me. YOU, HARRY Fucking POTTER! Refused to trust and back me when I needed you the most." Hermione snapped her eyes towards him in anger, the years of subdued emotions bursting through. "You trusted the word of THAT bitch. One whom you barely spoke with, and happily condemned ME, the person who saved Sirius and helped you through the TriWizard Tournament, even when Ron didn't believe in you. I didn't kill Luna, you idiot. Why would I? She was a good friend to me. Just because of you all betraying and condemning me, I lost my life, career, I lost my precious wand, I never even got to see my parents one last time. Poor souls were beaten to death by a wizarding mob and buried in a cemetery for fucking ANIMALS. See my face, POTTER! You see these scars, some are from the surface I slept on and others from when I clawed my own face trying to stop the pain caused by dementors."

"I can't believe it, Hermione. WHY would Ginny lie? Even Dumbledore said you were guilty." Harry said, shaking his head in denial.

"Dumbledore this, Dumbledore that. Even Dumbledore was a fucking human, Harry. They do make mistakes. You made one by trusting him blindly and he made another by not pushing for Veritaserum."

"Don't blame this one me Hermione! I saw you killing Luna, you got what you deserved. You don't dare blame my husband for your crimes now. You'll never get away with this." Ginny said, cutting off Hermione's rant.

"Shut up, Ginevra! I wasn't talking to you, but that's alright." Hermione grinned widely looking from Harry to Ginny and back, "I've waited so long for this Mrs Potter. Let me show you my hospitality. Why don't you take off your shoes? Let me give you a nice pedicure and foot massage."

"NO! Leave her be… She's my only family... Please Hermion-" Harry was cut off in the middle of his plea as Hermione shot a silencing spell at him. He struggled against his shackles and wailed trying to plead Hermione but no sound came through.

"Enough begging Harry, it doesn't suit someone of your status to grovel. Besides it's just us girls playing, so just shut up and relax!" Hermione crooned sweetly, giving him a wink as she turned her attention to the leather bag, ruffling through the contents.

"Ah! Here it is! It hasn't been used in a while!" Hermione said excitedly while pulling out a blood-stained hammer with a wedged nail-puller. "Look Ginny! I've got a surprise for you. And don't you worry dear, I've even practiced before with Rita."

Ginny couldn't believe her eyes, this was surely a nightmare. Granger seemed completely unhinged and the needle hanging from Ron's bleeding mouth didn't give her any hopes of getting out alive. Her voice shook with fear, "H...He...Hermione! Please, please let me go. I'm innocent. I could have been mistaken during my testimony! Please forgive me, Hermione."

"Tsk, tsk! You have a poor memory, dear. Don't worry, you'll remember soon. Now, let's begin." Hermione said with a wide grin holding up the hammer.

Hermione vanished Ginny's shoes and exposed her feet with perfectly cured toes. She leaned forward to hold the hammer's wedge between the great toe's nail but Ginny kicked around. "Hold still, Ginny!"

"No, no, no, no… please Merlin! No! Leave me, please..." Ginny wept trying to move her feet away while Harry silently kicked around trying to get Hermione to stop.

Hermione stood up and went inside the other room only to return back with a medium sized Sledgehammer and the tool box. "Well, since you can't seem to stay still, I guess I'd have to make you."

Hermione placed a couple of wooden boards beneath Ginny's feet and rummaged through the toolbox before pulling out long iron nails. She flicked the wand and Ginny's feet locked in place with two nails hovering over each foot.

Ginny begged and pleaded mercy while Harry watched in horror as Hermione lifted the sledgehammer above her head and swung down hard on one of the iron nails driving it through her flesh and bone finally lodging it deep into the wooden planks, pinning Ginny's right foot on the wooden board.

A blood-curdling scream echoed throughout the factory as blood seeped through the wound and into the board below. The pain was mind numbing, nothing like this had she ever felt before.

Just as the pain dulled down to a throb, Hermione swung the hammer again driving the second nail through the same foot. Ginny pleaded and screamed for mercy, but there was only pain.

Harry couldn't speak yet he thrashed around tears welling up in his eyes at his helplessness. Two more blows later Ginny was left with a hoarse throat and both her feet pinned to the wood with deep wounds.

"Huh! So much work! It's so tiring working with these tools. Now, how's your memory, remember anything new?" Hermione said wiping imaginary sweat off her brow with her palm while dropping the sledgehammer to the ground from the other hand.

Ginny's mind was reeling with pain, she was trying her best not to blurt the truth. However, with the steady throbbing pain in her feet, coupled with the slow but steady blood loss was making it difficult. "...please, let me go. I'm innocent Hermione! Please!"

"She's a tough nut, Harry! I'll give her that, you married well. Too bad I don't intend to leave her whole for long." Hermione quirked glancing towards Harry. "Well, let's get on with my old plan then."

Hermione bent down and wedged the old hammer's end between the toenail. With a smirk towards the still begging Ginny, she pulled the hammer back ripping the toenail off the skin leaving it bloody and exposed with another shriek filling the room. She cackled loudly as repeated screams filled the room once again as she proceeded to rip every nail from Ginny's toes.

"Well played, Ginny. I'm impressed. A true Gryffindor I must confess dear. But fear not, I have lots of toys and even more time to play with you." Hermione lifted the fallen metal rod in her hands taking aim with a triumphant smile which sent terrifying shivers down Ginny's spine.

She lifted the rod high and swung down on her legs hard, a resounding crack echoing through the hall as Ginny yelped and screamed in extreme pain. Hermione repeated the action multiple times across until the lower part of Ginny's wedding gown was bloodied red due to her shattered shin bones.

Harry couldn't do anything but beg and scream silently at Hermione to stop as his magic struggled against the shackles and finally broke through them with sheer force of his magic. He picked up a metal scalpel from the leather bag near him and drove it through Hermione's back.

Hermione felt the metal pierce her flesh as she dropped the rod and in sheer desperation wandlessly knocked Harry back into the pillar beam. She once again bound him but this time all his limbs were held by multiple shackles holding him to the pillar. She pulled the scalpel out with great difficulty, her other wound hadn't completely healed despite taking a healing potion, this one just adding to the injury.

"I never took you for a coward, Harry. You disappoint me. You literally stabbed me in the back for this bitch? Well, this proves you both are made for each other." Hermione went out of the room and returned shortly with a vial with clear liquid marked as Veritaserum. "See this, Harry. This is from Professor Snape's personal stash. I was hoping she'd confess on her own, but that was too much to expect I believe from a snake like her."

Hermione ennervated Ginny who had passed out due to the torture and forced the potion down her throat before removing the silencing hex from Harry. Within a few moments the potion took effect as Hermione asked the first question, "What's your full name, bitch!"

"G...Ginne..evra Potter nee Weasley" Ginny slurred in response.

"Who killed Luna Lovegood?"

Ginny tried her hardest to fight the compulsion this time, yet she couldn't help blurting out the truth, "I…I killed her!"

"What! Gin, why? Why'd you kill Luna?" Harry was stunned at the confession.

"Because I lost control. She was harping on about what a cute couple you and Granger made. It was sickening to see this bint get what was supposed to be mine. I lost it finally and assaulted Luna in that corridor. I hid myself in an alcove when I heard Granger coming down to check and in desparation used the opportunity to stun her, and then I used Granger's wand to finish off the lunatic and blamed it on Granger. Everything was perfect after that, if only those meddling Death Eaters hadn't foiled it by freeing her. I wanted to become Lady Potter and I did finally."

A booming laugh filled the room as Hermione stepped back clapping slowly and cackling mirthlessly. "So, Harry! What do you have to say now? Looks like your precious wife was the real murderer. What will you do now? Hmmmm!"

Harry hung his head in shame, he had thrown away his chance at love. Truly betrayed the one who always looked out for him. Ginny may have played him and others, but it was his blind faith in Dumbledore and lack of faith in someone he claimed to love the true reason Hermione felt betrayed. "Hermione! I… I'm Sorry!... I'm sorry, for everything! I was blinded! Please give me a chance to make it better. If you just surrender I will fight for your innocence. We can still get married-"

"-No Harry! You still don't get it, do you? You can never make it better. What you and Ginny have done is not just destroyed my life. You have cost me my parents, they were innocent Harry. Even if I forgive you for my life, I can never forgive you or wizarding Britain for the brutal murder of Dan and Emma Granger. I can never love you Harry. There's nothing but hate for you inside my heart. I won't kill you… No, that would be an easy way out for you. Your punishment is… To Live! Live all alone, no friends, no family. Alone, just like I've been." Hermione breathing heavily sat down near the wooden crates with her back resting against them, hissing as the wound pressed lightly against the crates.

"No, no Hermione. Please, I apologise for all my mistakes. Please spare them. I-" Harry grovelled looking sideways towards Hermione.

"Absolutely NOT! My judgement is final, just like the Wizengamot's was, that day. I hereby sentence Molly Weasley to a life of mourning the deaths of all her brood including your precious wife and your Best friend..." Hermione pulled out an L85 automatic rifle from the crate next to her and gingerly pointed it towards the unconscious body of Ron Weasley.

"NOOOOO!" Harry cried in vain as a few rounds of 45mm bullets annihilated his best friend's body.

A teary-eyed Ginny, already resigned herself to the same fate, just looked at Harry with her final words, "I'm sorry Harry, but I did love you truly!"

Harry looked away from her in disgust before Hermione pointed her gun towards Ginny and unloaded the entire cartridge of bullets through her body.

"...So mote it BE!" Hermione threw the gun away as she got up taking support of the crates and walked towards Harry.

"You will give me a wizard's oath, Harry! An oath on your life and magic. You said you'd do anything for penance. Well this is your chance now."

"What more can I give Hermione, I've already lost everything." Harry said quietly, shaking his head.

"You will give me a vow on your life and magic that you will never leave Britain and intentionally or unintentionally never try to contact me or find me. Come on, say it Harry! I need it and I need it now!" Hermione hissed back.

"Fine! If that's what you want, I'll do it." Harry raised his head to look into her amethyst eyes, "I, Harry James Potter, hereby swear on my life and magic to never leave Britain and I shall never try to find or contact Hermione Granger intentionally or unintentionally, through any means. So mote it be."

A golden glow emerged from his core spreading through his body and faded away into a fine thread between Hermione and him before disappearing completely.

Hermione touched his face one last time, her eyes welling up with tears, "My vengeance is now complete. Goodbye Harry! I'm going away… Forever! Forgive me!"

Before Harry could reply, Hermione disapparated in a wisp of black smoke.

"Hermione… I… Forgive me…!" Harry trailed off watching the spot she stood a few moments ago.

* * *

**A/N: If you have read thus far and not left, Thank you so much, I'll post the epilogue in a few days.**

**Please do let me know what you think of the fic. **

**If you didn't like it, you could politely say it's terrible and be done with it.**

**However, if you did like, please do comment so. I will definitely respond to it. Cheers!**


	19. Epilogue

**Hi All,**

**This is it, the Epilogue to the fic.**

**I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing.**

**Disclaimer: Once again, HP and all it's rights belong to JK Rowling and all fanfics I've written are purely for fun.**

* * *

26th January, 2003

"Ah! Come in, Ms Wilkins. Good morning!" the doctor greeted a young woman of 24 years who entered his office.

"Good Morning, Dr Finucane!" the woman with light amethyst eyes and faded facial scars replied, taking a seat in front of him.

"I have verified all your reports, and since the last 6 months there hasn't been any lapse. I am happy to report that you have cleared the psychiatric evaluation and you are finally free to step back into a normal life." Dr Greg Finucane remarked passing her the updated medical file.

"You know doctor, I never thought I'd want to step back into society. It's been 5 years since I came in here seeking help. It was also more of a way to get away from it all." the woman replied.

"Yes, Ms Monica. I know it is hard to feel normal, but where your previous experiences caused you pain and misery, the fact is that those are now behind you and in the past. As your doctor, my honest advice would be to start afresh, as cliche as it may sound. You are very young and we do have a very culturally and geographically rich country. Travel and explore, it would do you good." he replied with a warm smile.

Monica took a deep sigh, "I know, I guess it won't hurt. I haven't thought of what I'll do. Maybe take a look around Auckland, I haven't seen much around since I came to New Zealand."

"Then I'll wish you a very good luck for your future Ms Wilkins. I do hope you never have to visit us again, but if you do need our help don't hesitate to drop by."

"Thanks Doc, I guess this good-bye then. Thank you so much for all the help over the years, I can't thank you enough." Monica stood up with a smile extending her hand towards the doctor, who shook her hand and nodded with a warm smile.

* * *

After 5 long years, she stepped out of the Psychiatric Hospital's gates for the first time. With just a small backpack on her she walked towards the park a few blocks down the road.

The weather was pleasant and it was a sunny Sunday morning with lots of kids playing around inside the park. She simply strolled towards the waterfront and sat on one of the benches simply watching the fanfare around her.

So much had changed along those years, the therapy helped heal the effects from Azkaban and her old traumatic personal life. She still missed Harry sometimes, but honestly she was over him and didn't have any further interests in love. The problem now was, she didn't have any goals. A 13 year old Hermione would have audibly scoffed at the idea, but she wasn't 13 anymore, not Hermione anymore.

Hermione was lost in thoughts when a curly raven-haired girl of about 6-7 years in a blue sundress patted her shoulders. Hermione came out of her musings to the sound of the little girl calling out to her with a slight lilt, "Auntie, auntie! Are you all right!"

Hermione smiled at her cute voice, "Yes dear. I'm fine, what's your name?"

The girl gave her a toothy grin, "My name is Dewlphini Lefstrange."

"Oh! You mean Delphini Lestrange?" Hermione asked, surprised to see the girl.

The little girl nodded excitedly as Hermione continued, "Are you here alone? Where's your mother?"

"Mamma is there, come. Come with me auntie." The girl literally held Hermione's arm and tried to pull her on to her feet.

"Okay, okay dear. Just hold on a second, let me get my bag." Hermione took her backpack and went along with her towards the east side of the park a few hundred feet away.

They soon reached the east side closer to the park entrance where a woman stood with her back towards them watching other kids play on the slides. This was a weird sight for Hermione, the woman didn't seem like the Bellatrix Lestrange she met years ago. This one was dressed in a brown formal suit with sunglasses.

"Well, Who would have thought the infamous Bellatrix Lestrange would be seen donning a muggle business suit." Hermione quipped prompting the woman to turn around.

"Oh, please! Cissy got me these, I still like to stay away from muggles as much as I can. It's weird to see the kind of stuff they've got going on." Bellatrix replied, making a sour face at her.

"You mean the technology? Yes, they don't have magic to help them, so it's natural for them to innovate stuff more than wizards."

"Well, what have you decided?" Bellatrix asked as Hermione looked confused, "About what exactly?"

Bellatrix sighed, "The same offer I gave you all those years ago when you took the portkey and landed on my estate. I need someone to help handle the estate and also someone whom I can trust with Delphi occasionally."

"I thought that was years ago. Surely you may have found a manager for the estate by now. I mean I'm grateful for the expenses you paid for my therapy." Hermione replied with a slight surprise colouring her tone.

"For one, think nothing of it. I was willing to hire a mind healer for you, but the muggle healer was nothing… a drop in the ocean for my coffers. Secondly, Draco's handling the estate but he's started his own business and doesn't have much time to give. Third, before you ask why again, You saved me and my little girl back in the day. It's almost equivalent to a life debt in my books. I may be a killer but first I'm a proud Pureblood witch, and we don't keep debts. Again, before you decide to ride the high horse, it's not out of pity. I feel Delphi will benefit from staying around you. Draco told me all about the Brightest Witch who beat his arse." Bellatrix finished with an amused smirk.

Hermione taunted her back, "Wow! Do you always like doing these long monologues? And you may want to hush slightly on the killer thing, kids are around. I can take up the job, but I'm not sure I should be around her. In fact, I don't even have my OWLs or NEWTs, so-"

"If you're fishing for praises, I'm not giving you any more. If I don't have any issues, what's your problem. Just shut up and accept the offer. The manor is big enough for the three of us and there's enough work to keep you occupied." Bellatrix cut her off before she could rant about her past.

"Fine! I accept. I don't presume we can apparate from this muggle park without raising suspicion." Hermione replied with a contented sigh.

"Excellent! Delphi, come along dear. We're leaving now." Bellatrix called out to her daughter before turning back to Hermione, "Don't worry about it, there's a safe space right behind those trees, you'll need to side-along though."

"Great! Thanks once again for all the help."

"Mamma, is auntie coming with us? Will she play with me?"

"Yes, sweetie. Auntie Monica is going to stay with us from now and you can play with her too. Now come dear, we've got to get back home." Bellatrix replied, picking little Delphi in her arms with a broad smile, "Come now, Monica. You can thank me later. I'm peckish and need my bowl of pineapple ice-cream."

"Yayyy! I want ice-cweam too!" little Delphi whooped joyously.

"Huh! What have I signed up for…" Hermione shook her head before trailing behind the pair.

Things didn't turn out the way she wanted, fate finally giving her a chance at normality. Who knows, maybe she'll actually enjoy her second stint in life.

* * *

Over the past few years since the incident, Molly Weasley had become frail and weak mourning her children. Harry stayed at the Burrow taking care of her. He decided to stay single and do social work helping those who were affected by war and the rebuilding of Hogwarts.

Hermione was still considered a terrorist at-large despite Harry's efforts at clearing her name from the Lovegood murder. This was no surprise considering the official and unofficial bodycount she left behind throughout the war.

Minerva McGonagall along with Flitwick and Sprout laid the foundations of a new school for magical education with help from the Ministry and their former students.

**And that is it, everyone. The fire burnt through, and Dark was All that's Left! However, a new dawn awakens with a new hope and probably a different story. Thanks for reading and giving it love. As I've said, some things worked, some things tanked, but what I truly take away from this fic is your comments and Kudos and favourites. **

**I will come back with a new fic, the idea is once again a Dark Hermione, it's quite a popular trope but I wanted to give it a try nonetheless. Probably something longer, just like 'Little Red Bird' (Oh yes, please do check that one out as well, it's a WIP with regular updates)**

**Until then, Keep reading and Stay Safe!**

**Cheers!**


End file.
